Spider Amongst Monsters
by Dragonskyt
Summary: Peter Parker got send out towards Youkai Academy and to his big surprise, it's filled with babes and monsters. Based of the movie; The Amazing Spider-Man. Rated M for safety.
1. Regal Vampire

**Spider Amongst Monsters**

**Chapter 1**

**Regal Vampire**

As he stood at the edge of a tall cliff, the unruly sea beneath him painted red as blood, he couldn't help but sigh. The sky above him was dark, yet it was still light enough to see, especially considering his already enhanced eyesight.

He could hear rats scurry around, old dried up branches slamming against one another and the wind howl and eerie tune as it passed through shallow and narrow passageways that tracked amongst the rubble across the solemn terrain of his current location.

''This has to be a joke…'' The boy muttered with a sad tone. A tone that showed he was both very disappointed and very tired.

''After all I've been through the last month, I end up at a place like this?'' He continued.

The red moon shone brightly upon his face as if willed so by a higher power. His face slowly came into view, his short brown hair standing unruly on his scalp and his dulled brown eyes focusing on the scene around him.

It had to be Halloween…

They had lied, the Japanese definitely celebrated Halloween and they did it on another day instead of October.

Only that could explain why bones were scattered around the fields. Only that could explain why the sea is blood red and the moon crimson. Only that could explain as to why tombstones stood proudly across the broad dirt road that should lead towards the school.

Why did he come here again? Oh yeah, because he kept coming late to school and thus didn't make enough hours, had a lot of sleep depravity and failed the exams. Aunt May, who he had told her his secret after the whole Lizard thing, then forced him to go to a private school, dorms and all, hoping he wouldn't go out and help people in need every night and day…

Of course he raised his voice and tried to discourage her. It was what his uncle taught him, his last words.

But then again, when his Aunt slowly started to look like a huge lioness, he stopped arguing and admitted he needed a big change in his life. This couldn't go on and it was just his luck that she somehow gained this suspicious flier from some kind of wandering priest and decided the other side of the world was a great place to find some kind of balance.

Luckily the course was all English, something about students coming from all over the world or something. He knew a bit Japanese of course, but they'd only help when he needed directions to the nearest bathroom.

And now here he was, driven by a weird guy who had pits for eyes and a cool looking bus driver cap, believing at first his first stop would be the airport, but for some reason he fell asleep on the way and woke up here in the middle of this death zone.

The bus driver only pointed him towards the road, saying he should follow it, but after five minutes, he walked by a cliff and let his thoughts wander.

And so, Peter Parker, also known by his masked vigilante alter persona in New York City as Spider-Man, gave a sigh and did what he does best.

Talking to himself.

''Alright Peter, get yourself together… There is no time to form flashbacks…''

He pulled himself together and geared up with a typical school bag. Continuing his path, which so far has led to nowhere he hastened his pace. Naturally his Parker luck started to act up right this moment and if it wasn't for his Spider-sense he would have missed exactly what happened.

***Spider-Sense time! Slow-Mo info gathering!***

_What is that? It sounds like something is speeding this way!_

_He heard… wheels… two wheels grinding along the path with high speed._

_A shout! Someone made a shout towards him, but he couldn't comprehend it. Coherent sentences and Spider-Sense do not mix. He had to focus even more to get the right letters aligned with the sound he was picking up._

''…_tch ou..!''_

_Eh?_

''_Wat.. out!''_

_Oh…_

''_WATCH OUT!''_

_Oh boy…_

***Spider-sense reflexive hyper speed!***

He jumped. He jumped high and gracefully like the arachnid he partially is. His body made a backward flip, whoever was going to ram him made it through unscathed and to his surprise it wasn't a bike as he imagined.

*Vroom!*

It was a motorbike, black and silver markings etched across and if he got it right, a beautiful silver cross had been stuck to the side as an type of accessory. Whoever was underneath that helmed didn't even stop as he or she plowed through, not even looking back, racing towards the supposed school with high speed.

The moment Spidey landed on the spot he had a quip ready, even if there was no one to listen to him. ''Huh, looks like New York isn't the only place with bad driver manners.''

Dusting himself off, not caring if the person saw his face because no one would believe him or her, he resumed his pace, but this time more carefully, hoping this was going to be a onetime only thing.

=0=0=0=

The school was… different to say the least. It had a gothic theme style décor around every corner and the occasional lightning flash behind the safe windows didn't help much either. First, everyone was to go to the auditorium, which turned out to be a refurnished indoor gym and next he had to stand a while before sitting an whole hour as the headmaster, who wore funny clothing as a hobby, gave a long winded speech about a promising future and all that.

Teachers walked around the pathways, distributing papers with maps, common information and rules.

Peter gave a smile filled with some homesickness as he read its contents. Apparently they sold hotdogs every Friday in the cafeteria.

Then everyone had half an hour to stretch their legs and move to their next classroom. Suffice to say, Peter couldn't be anything but glad as he moved his legs again, allowing blood to flow through his limbs once more.

It didn't take him long to find the classroom, the maps of New York subways were a lot harder to understand anyway and so he sat down on his seat, waiting for the time to pass and gazing at every student, wondering who they were and guessing their history using small hints.

One thing was very noticeable… All the girls seemed to be either a bit plain or drop dead gorgeous. So far he had yet to see a girl who scored lower than five, making him wonder if it was a coincidence or something bigger. Eventually he had to let it stay at coincidence as he had no proof of anything, but it was unusual.

Not that he was complaining. All teenagers like eye candy.

Take a look at that bluenette bombshell over there… Her skirt left almost nothing to the imagination, her breasts seemed to pop out of her uniform and her face seemed to sparkle whenever he looked into those gorgeous eyes of ultimate blissful per-

Whoa, what was that!

Peter shook his head as he felt like he just woke up from a daze. Why did he think all that about a girl he just met? He never even looked at Gwen like that, like a piece of meat.

Gwen…

It has been a while since…

No, gotta stay focused. Peter slapped his cheeks several times, waking him up completely as his teacher entered the room.

It was immediately obvious she had a cheerful persona, her face smiling brightly and her voice toned to make us want to listen. Funny however is that she had a cat tail swiping behind her and two cat ears on top of her head.

''_I wonder if she's into cosplay…'' _Peter mused in his thoughts.

''Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai academy! I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you all already know this, but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!''

''Eh?'' Peter stammered out, luckily no one noticed his slip up.

''Our current problem;'' The teacher spoke, pointing at the blackboard with her stick. ''The earth had already come under control of the humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy you will learn how.''

''_Is this all for real?''_

''You understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human. This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true identity' understand?''

''_How the heck did I end up here!?''_ Peter questioned himself silently. _''Wait… didn't Aunt May get the flier from some random guy? Does that mean he is a monster and if possible, know I am Spider-Man? Is that how I ended up here? Argh, this makes no sense at all!''_

And then a guy in front of him spoke up. ''Hey teacher! Would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans and in case of beautiful girls, to molest them?''

''_Is that guy seriously saying that in here?'' _Peter thought, taking a closer look at the speaker.

Blond, big and a piercing. He was no Flash Thompson, but his whole demeanor screamed molester. His saliva covered elongated tongue that came out of his mouth when he spoke didn't help much either.

He would have to keep an eye on that guy in case he was going to do something he will regret. Peter was going to make sure of that.

''Incidentally, here at Youkai academy, the teachers and students are all monster. There are no genuine humans here. Since this academy is within a secret sacred world, to those humans who come to know our existence, we bring them death or something…''

''_What seriously!? Isn't that a bit drastic? Ugh, what am I going to do? I can probably fake being a monster, with my ability's and all, but this is dangerous! On the other hand… how will I explain it to Aunt May if I go back? No doubt she'll think I am just making excuses and send me back after some scolding. Maybe if I look at it from the bright side. I can be myself without having to fear for anyone figuring out I am Spider-Man and if more guys like that guy have the same line of thought, I can probably help a lot of people. This is something Uncle Ben would be proud off''_

While Peter let his thoughts wander, looking at both the positive and negative sides of his interval conflict, a distraction appeared.

''Sorry I am late, I had trouble finding the parking lot for my bike.'' Came a regal and calm voice that didn't feel sorry at all.

The whole room erupted in talk and whispers.

''Whoa, she's beautiful!''

''What a hottie!''

''I want a girlfriend like that!''

''Do you think she would step on me just once…?''

Peter looked up, finding himself face to side of a stunning beautiful long silver haired beauty. She had to be of royal blood, her posture and looks had such a noble visage, he was sure she never had any trouble with money.

Wait… bike? Parking lot?

''Whoa, it's that psycho speedster from before…'' Peter muttered absentmindedly, although a tad too loud.

This made the silver haired girl turn around and face his direction.

''Who said that?'' She demanded, at which everyone started looking at the half spider.

''Could you say that again?'' She…threatened?

''_She's threatening me? Never had a girl do that before.''_ Peter thought not intimidated in the least. The whole Lizard event sure helped improve his confidence, even when not wearing the mask. Life and Death situations usually have that affect on you.

''Well if you didn't hear me correctly, I'll say it again.'' Peter began, making her flinch because of his bluntness. ''Whoa, it's that psycho speedster from before…'' He copied his line with the same amount of decibels and the exact same tone, only this time everyone heard because it was dead silent.

Her eyebrow twitched. ''I am sorry, but I must be hearing something wrong. Could you please repeat that last line once more?'' She said with a forced smile.

Humoring her, Peter did just that, the exact same way as last time.

Her face, once calm and regal morphed in feminine fury.

''Know your place!'' She roared and grabbed the desk next to her, at which Ms. Nekonome made a futile move to stop her, and threw it in Peter's direction, who immediately made a jump to the ceiling.

Screw faking being human, she threw a fricking desk at him!

The desk crashed into his previous location, planks of wood splinting apart due to the force. All the students nearby had already made their own way for safety so no one was hurt, but still, what a violent reaction.

''Such strength!''

''What fury!''

''Definitely an S!''

''Step on me please!''

Once more the class started gossiping, not caring in the slightest that a murder almost happened in their midst. Then again, these are monsters, so violence was probably not that uncommon.

''You two, detention after school now!'' the teacher suddenly roared, small blue balls of fire appearing over her head and turning the room darker than it had been, making the classroom fall silent again, curious as to what was going to happen now.

''What!/What!'' Both Peter and the girl shouted in confusion.

''You heard me, after the lessons, you'll stay around for another hour and will clean up this mess!''

''But I didn't do anything!'' Peter shouted out.

''You shouldn't have lured her into anger.'' She pointed out.

Peter groaned due to the unfairness, but he had to agree with her. If he stayed silent or simply said something nice, this wouldn't have happened. His masked alter persona seems to influence his real life if it came to quips. Great for his confidence, not so great for calming things down.

The girl stayed silent. Peter didn't know what she was thinking, but even she knew it would be best to stay silent or get even more trouble. Didn't stop her from giving the evil eye to him though.

=0=0=0=

Class was silent for the rest of the day. A short day as it was the first, but very silent. No one wanted to mess with their teacher after having seen her power. Peter was sure she was a very powerful Bakeneko or Nekomata, but wasn't going to ask such a question after seeing her display of power. Unlike her cheery attitude at start, she obviously had a more darker personality inside.

They learned about what they were going to learn and what the plans were this year. Apparently they had to choose a club soon, which was mandatory and several excursion were planned. Not only that, but a test was coming up in three weeks, which would help the teachers understand how far their class was in education. Monsters weren't known for their brains, so a lot probably missed some important knowledge that Peter already learned in middle school.

Time passed and eventually everyone left the classroom.

Except Peter and the Speedster that is.

Shizuka happily stood in front of them, no longer angry, but it didn't help the mood. Silver was glaring at her partner with a gaze that could kill him on spot.

''Now now Moka, you reap what you sow. And you mister, no grinning as I scold your fellow student. You two are going to clean this place up so the janitors can fix the floor on a later date.'' Shizuka told the two.

''Yes Ms. Nekonome…'' Peter said with a dejected voice. First day at school, already a problem. Thanks a lot Parker Luck.

The teacher briefly explained what to do and where to place all the rubble before left and now the two of them were left alone.

Moka didn't say anything and simply got to work. It seems she had to interest in talking, but then again she didn't have to, Peter spoke for three.

''Ok I know we- (*glare*) 'I' got off the wrong foot here. I should have used my left foot to jump up, not the right one, bad mistake I know, but cut me some slack here. Let's start over again, my name is Peter Parker, nice to meet you.''

''…''

She didn't say anything and kept working as if he didn't exist. Didn't stop Peter from talking though.

''Nice to meet you too Moka, you know even though it almost killed me, I must admit you have a nice ride, must be nice going that fast on a motorbike.''

''…''

''No, I came with the bus. That driver was creepy though. Have you seen his eyes? I swear they are just sockets and that big cigar can't be good for his health. I bet it's in his job description to scare any student that came-''

''Do you ever shut up!'' She roared suddenly, interrupting him in mid sentence.

Peter shrugged. ''Not really, I learned that an awkward silence is worse than constant noise, but as you aren't in the talking mood, I'll have to step up my game.''

She gave him another evil eye. ''Listen, I don't want to know you, I don't care about you, all I want is to get this over with and leave school as fast as possible.''

''Sorry to burst your bubble, but I am afraid that's going to be impossible.'' Peter said while placing a broken plank against the wall.

''Oh and why is that?'' She asked.

''You are too pretty to stay in the shadows.'' He said honestly and without a stutter that surprised even him for a second.

''W-wha… explain!'' she demanded him once more today after overcoming her surprise. Not many people dared to say stuff like that right into her face. In fact, as she grew up with nothing but nobles, all she got was poetic lines that didn't hold any true meaning.

Peter turned around and looked her right in the eyes. ''I am not sure if you have noticed, but almost every male in class has been drooling over you ever since you've sat down. Sure you scared a couple of the guys away when you mercilessly threw a desk at me, but take my word for it, you'll have a lot of admirers.''

She huffed. ''Well it's only natural. I am a vampire after all.'' She said as if it was obvious.

''Eh?'' Peter said. ''A vampire? Then why do you have that cross on you?'' He asked and pointed at her cleavage without realizing what he did.

A tick mark appeared on her head.

''Did you leer at my cleavage?'' She asked him with a dark tone.

Peter snorted. ''I already gave you a compliment, I am all out for today, get your freebie tomorrow.''

Moka didn't know how to react to that. She was used to bravado, to fright and to blushing after she caught a pervert in the act. But Peter didn't do any of these things. Instead he was joking around.

''Why do you act like that!''

Peter raised his eyebrow. ''Act like what?''

''You keep making jokes! They aren't even funny, why do you keep saying stuff like that!''

He chuckled. ''Ah sorry, it's a coping mechanism.'' ''What?'' ''I joke around to keep myself calm and in control.''

Moka frowned. Joking as a coping mechanism? How stupid. Still, if that was his way of life, then it wasn't her obligation to change it. After today they will go their separate ways. He will probably make a lot of friends with that attitude of his, it's the jokers that always stick in groups. She will try her best to make the time fly as fast as possible until she would go back home, back to her father and live the life he has decided to be best for her and their family.

Peter, seeing her face saddening second by second immediately spoke up to distract her from whatever thoughts she might have.

''So back to that cross you wear around your neck. Weren't vampires weak against the symbol of God?''

She snorted, gracefully though. ''Ha, those foolish humans really have no idea whatsoever about the weaknesses of my kind. A cross has no effect on us, we eat garlic like any other person, but as it causes bad breath, we rather not. Holy water, well just water actually hurts us, so if you have any funny ideas, be prepared for a painful encounter.'' She threatened in the end.

Peter saluted. ''Sir yes sir, no water balloon fights in the hallways, sir!''

She smirked. Maybe he wasn't so annoying after all. ''Very well, now get back to work, I want this finished an hour ago.''

''Sir, yes sir!''

=0=0=0=

After a job well done, the bad mood between them disappeared as snow in front of the sun, Peter made his way to the male dorms. It was big building more of an apartment block really. Dark, compact and hopefully he had one of them with a balcony.

Getting the keys from the reception after giving his name and ID, he made his way up and finally found his room after a journey through the hallways that seemed to be endless. Somehow, he knew magic was involved.

Magic? He was a man of science. But then again, monsters also exist, not to mention he heard that the Avengers had a god in their midst. An open mind is a prepared mind was something Uncle Ben would say. Seems he was right once more.

His room was no as scary as he assumed it to be. It was actually quite normal all things considered. Sure, he had to throw away the plant in the corner, which seemed to growl whenever he got near, but all things considered it had everything he needed.

Searching for his bags, which were placed next to his bed, unopened and looked like no one went through them, he started to decorate his room with posters and small stuff.

A Rubik's cube on his desk, his clothes in his wardrobe, a poster next to his bed.

And then the more secretive stuff.

Aunt May had asked him not to bring it with him, but he couldn't help it and convinced her he needed it. It was his vigilante costume.

Spider-Man.

Placing it in his wardrobe, behind some of his thicker clothes so no one would find it accidently, he went to his next Spider-gear.

His web shooters. He would have to modify them, to make sure no one would see them on his wrist and ask questions. Luckily, he already had ideas for that, which came in the form of long gloves. Not fun during the hotter days, but if he'd use the same material as his suit, it should be enough.

That reminded him, he should probably create a winter version of his Spider-Suit. He was lucky it was quite warm in New York whenever he went into his suit, but it didn't help much against colder temperatures.

That was going to be a task for later though. First, he'd need to survive this school.

Luckily, creating web fluid wasn't that hard. It could easily be made with some stuff from a convenience store. The device that made them into pellets however was worth more than he could earn in a year. It was only thanks to the generous ''donation'' from Oscorp when he temporarily worked there as assistant for Doctor Connors that he could get the materials and build it himself.

After placing it in an inconspicuous location, an area where it wouldn't get broken in accident and also wouldn't be seen in plain sight, he went to bed and waited for the night to pass. Tomorrow was going to be a big day after all.

=0=0=0=

Moka woke up.

No she didn't woke up, she let her presence welcome the earth once more with her unnatural beauty.

At least that is what some of the more artistic nobles would say whenever they greeted her in the morning. She herself simply said she woke up.

It wasn't easy living the life she had. After her mother passed away, her father had dictated her entire life. Everything she did was because he wished it to be, she didn't even want to go to this school, but according to her father, she should learn how to socialize on her own and of course the proof of education helped in the long run.

Bah, what nonsense. Why would she talk with creatures that are obviously beneath her. Sure some had well known backgrounds, but none could be equal the nobility of the vampires. Besides, even if she made acquaintances somehow, she would have to forget about them after school is done.

Shaking her head of this somber thoughts, she got dressed, ate breakfast and went to school.

=0=0=0=

''Hey beauty, want me to walk you to school?'' Came the almost forced demand from a monster who shouldn't even be talking to her.

''…''

She ignored him and kept moving, but apparently he didn't like that so much and made a grab towards her.

''Hey listen when I'm talking to you!''

''Trash…'' She muttered while spinning around, legs high in the air and making contact with the unfortunate victims face who didn't even manage to touch her.

His body was blown away, into the forest nearby with crunching sounds echoing in the darkness. No doubt some trees had fallen down as a result.

Just as she wanted to turn around and walk, she heard his voice again.

''Whoa, nice kick! Didn't have to go so overboard though.''

''What do you want Parker?'' She venomously asked the person who was walking towards her.

Peter gave her a surprised look. ''Me? I wanted to intervene, but it seems you have it all under control.''

''And do tell me, how would you have ''intervened''?'' Moka asked him with slight curiosity.

''Not sure, I mostly make up stuff on the go, but it usually ends up with my opponent trapped and angry because of my quick wit.''

''Go away Parker, I am not in the mood for your jokes.'' She told him sternly, feeling a headache coming up.

Peter, feeling underestimated pushed his torso forward and huffed in fake anger. ''Why, is that a challenge!''

Spotting a chance to end this once and for all, she acted with a dark smile.

''Why yes, why not. If you manage to make me laugh by the end of today, I'll let you walk in my presence, but if you fail, you will leave me alone for the next three years unless certain circumstances make it impossible. Is this acceptable?''

Peter immediately nodded. ''Alright, it's a challenge! Just you wait, I'll see you laugh before the day is over!'' And then he ran off, making her doubt if this was such a great idea.

=0=0=0=

Moka didn't know what was worse.

The boring lectures, the constant attempts to woe her or Parker…

''…and then I said, that's not an apple, it's a tomato!''

No it was definitely Parker.

Every time class ended, he came up with a new irritating joke. No matter what he tried, he never even made her twitch her mouth upward. It was infuriating, but she would have to control her emotions until the day was over. After that, she wouldn't have to be with him ever again.

She couldn't ignore him however, that would make the challenge void and impossible to accomplish. A challenge is a challenge and it wouldn't do it for her to not uphold the rules.

''Knock, knock!...''

Still, it was very tempting to just punch him in the face.

=0=0=0=

The end of the day was near and Moka almost grinned with the thought alone that Parker hadn't managed to make her laugh even once. He was getting desperate, the joke were starting to become worse every moment, but it was alright, she would manage for another hour or two. After that, it was freedom and no annoying classmates.

''Man you are a though cookie to crack. I never met a person with no sense of humor before…'' Peter said in a tired tone.

That made Moka stand still for a moment. Had she ever truly laughed before? Yes she had, but only when her mother was still alive. After that, she hadn't even laughed just once, not that anyone ever tried to make her laugh. Her sister was send away with her own mother, the nobles didn't care for laughter, they all simply gave small smiles if they felt happy, but as far as she could remember, there hasn't been one laugh in the manor ever since her mother died. In fact, it was only her mother who laughed and made her laugh, together with her sisters.

''So this is why you didn't want to come with!'' A voice roared nearby and turning around, she came face to face with a blond haired teen, a piercing near his lower lip.

''I am sorry, do I know you?'' She asked, a bit irritated. If this was another admirer…

''You dare… You actually forgot what happened this morning!'' He shouted out.

She recalled her brain for anything interesting that could have happened in the morning, but nothing except her and Parker's stupid bet, nothing came to her mind

It was then that Parker showed his usefulness.

''Ah, Moka I believe he is that guy you send away with that kick of yours, a second ago before I walked up to you.''

Oh now she remembered. ''Ah yes, he was the first one to take physical action I believe.'' She said as if talking about yesterdays dinner.

The blond teen was now very angry. He was furious. They dare forget about him! Saizou, the top guy of the class!

He pointed at Parker. ''You! It's all because of you isn't it!?''

Peter gave him a one over and looked at him with clear confusion. ''I am sorry, but did I kill your favorite goldfish or something?''

''You…I a**m going to end you!'' **Saizou roared while transforming.

He grew bigger, his muscle bulging in his clothes, ripping apart the seams and tearing the cloth apart. His skin was sickly grey, as if made out of stone, but the in and outward movement of his torso said otherwise. A long tongue, longer than usual came out, tasting the air as if hunting for prey.

Peter had to admit he was scared.

He was frightened, this was just like fighting the Lizard all over again.

But this also meant he was prepared. He knew how to fight a big guy like him and Peter was sure this guy didn't have that annoying tail.

''Stay out of this Moka, apparently this Lord of the Rings rip-off wants a piece of me. You wanted to see me fight right?''

Moka nodded and stepped backward, letting the guys duke it out. It should be interesting to see how Parker fought. Would he change into his monster form? Would he need his monster form? She was very interested to see how this went.

''Alright big guy show me what you got!'' Peter taunted.

''**I'll squash you like a bug!''** He roared and made a downward slam, hitting Peter full force and forming a dust cloud where he stood.

''**Haha, take that insignificant pest!'' **Saizou cried out in victory.

''I believe the correct term would be arachnid.'' Quipped the dust cloud and after all the dust cleared, you could proudly see Peter sitting on the long arms of Saizou.

''**You, you!''**

''Me? No I am Peter, U is an alphabet letter that comes after T. I know it hard to learn the alphabet, but take it one step at the time, no need to injure your brain by over thinking things.'' Peter quipped and to Moka's surprise, she felt her mouth twitch a bit upward.

''**Grah!''** And he swung his arms around, hoping to throw the teenage hero off.

''Yeehaw!'' Peter cheered, easily sticking on the broad arm, but making sure he wouldn't get hit by any obstacles like branches or tombstones.

Eventually Saizou seemed to grow a brain, noticing it wasn't helping much to randomly swing around and swung his arm towards a random tree.

Poor tree didn't stand a chance and was broken in half.

Peter on the other hand jumped up and kicked hard in Saizou's face, hoping to knock him out in one blow, but apparently he didn't hit hard enough and while Saizou stammered back, he still kept standing tall and dangerous.

''**I am going to crush you!''** Saizou roared and grabbed one of the many scattered tombstones, aiming and throwing it at Peter.

Peter lunged forward, sliding underneath the stone rock and 'yoink' webbed it and pulled it back with his inhuman strength.

''When you are stuck between a rock and a hard place…'' Peter started.

Saizou watched in surprise as the tombstone he had thrown was now coming back at frightening speed due to the elasticity of the webbing.

''..then you just need to move the rock!'' Peter ended and it smashed into Saizou who couldn't react in time.

Saizou was blasted backwards, the only reason why he wasn't bleeding as because of his very tough skin. The bruises however was a whole different matter and Peter could see dark spots appear all over the creatures body.

''**Die!**'' He charged, arms wide making it impossible to dodge left, right or under.

That only leaves up right?

So, Peter did just that, using Saizou's face as a springboard to leap high and made himself stick against a tall wall.

''**Get down here and fight like a monster!'' **Saizou challenged.

''I suppose I can't ask you to come up here and fight like a Spider, can I?'' Peter quipped back.

Saizou roared once more, using his fists to hit the wall, making it crumble and Peter fall at the same time.

Unlucky for the brute however, most of the all seemed to favor his location and crashed upon him. Peter on the other hand gracefully landed a couple of feet further away.

''Well I guess that's that.'' Peter started to say, but the crumbling behind him told otherwise.

''**I am going to make you regret, making fun of me…'' **The bully shouted out.

''You don't need my help for that!'' Peter shouted back and dodged a blow that came for his head.

After that he punched Saizou in the gut, exactly in one of those nice dark spots that indicated a bruise.

''Normally its X that marks the spot, not the spot itself.'' Peter said while punching fast punches inside the unguarded area.

Saizou keeled over, spit dripping from his mouth as he could not take the beat down anymore.

''**Damn you…''** He managed to stammer out, but seemed to regain his strength back and slammed Peter away before he could get out.

Landing on the ground with his two legs after a graceful back flip Peter opened his mouth again. ''Ouch, say do you ever get tired, because I am getting tired of this fight.''

''**Then let's finish this!'' **Saizou agreed and did his rushing stampede again.

This time Peter acted a lot different. Running to Saizou left side, he narrowly dodged a grab and webbed his hand. This was followed by crawling all over his big body, never stopping the flow of webs. He had to dodge one grab with his right hand, but that was easy enough.

Saizou tried to move his arms, but the webbing was too strong, slowly but surely he was wrapped up in a cocoon that was holding his entire body together. No longer having the balance he needed, he fell down on his face onto the ground.

Peter landed not far from him and squatted down to see his defeated opponent struggle in vain.

''**What is this stuff!'' **he demanded in rage.

''Let me explain, it's a protein based organic web and its primary structure is an amino acid sequence mainly consisting of highly repetitive glycine and alkaline blocks, but I seeing your confused face, I see you have no idea what I am talking about do you?''

''**When I am out of this-** You'll get into big trouble. I haven't even changed into my monster form yet, do you truly believe you can handle me?'' Peter interrupted his rant.

Saizou looked like he wanted to say something, but wisely shut his mouth. Even he knew when he was defeated, especially with the possibility of Peter being stronger in his monster form.

Peter, giving a breath of relief it's finally over turned to Moka and to his great surprise, she was laughing.

''Ahahahahaha!''

It was a sadistic laugh, a laugh of a woman enjoying seeing the suffering of someone else.

It wasn't the laugh he wanted to hear her laugh.

Moka, catching her breath smiled at him and spoke. ''You are far more interesting than I at first believed. That was not all you can do right?''

''I am not your ordinary household spider if that's what you're asking.'' Peter returned.

Moka smiled like a predator. ''I suppose that's good enough for now. I'll figure you out one day Parker, but for now let it be known you have won our bet. Call me interested.''

''Well Interested, you can call me Peter.'' Peter quipped back.

She frowned. ''Fine, but only as long as you keep the jokes at me to a minimum. I have a reputation to uphold and if I am seen in the presence of a joker, I will cause a lot of pain.''

''I'll try, but no promises.'' Peter countered and she knew he would.

=0=0=0=

That night Moka was deep in thought.

She knew she could have hold her laugh in, to make Peter fail the challenge, but somehow she knew she was going to regret it. He was… different to say the least.

Now she thought about it, he didn't even smell like a monster, rather he smelled like a human. He didn't even have any Youki seeping from his body like most monsters.

Could he be human?

No, impossible. He is definitely some kind of spider monster, the webs themselves proof that. There was also the fact of his superhuman strength which hadn't gone unnoticed.

But then why did she feel like she was missing something?

Well no matter, she was going to find out someday anyway. Kind of impossible now Peter was sure to stick around her after winning that bet. Who wouldn't want to be with her? She knew none that would leave her willingly, she wasn't vain, it was a fact that her body was what most men desired. It also helped that her vampiric nature had a passive ability to attract the opposite species.

She wasn't vain, it was simply her race that made her vain in body, not in mind.

That night Moka dreamed silently, a dream about the past, dreams of the time when she still laughed with actual joy.

=0=0=0=

**Author's notes:**

**Well, I suppose this is my first actual official rewrite. Back from the death, in a brand new style, its Spider Amongst Monsters!**

**If you've read everything correctly, then yes Inner has won the battle polls and I've taken the liberty to actually change the story! **

**No one knows about Peter being human! (Yet, obviously someday...)**

**Inner is better at socializing, yet she is still very destructive. This is because she didn't have to sleep in the seal all this time!**

**More girls will be added to an eventual harem. Please state in the reviews what you'd like to see!**


	2. New Faces

**Spider Amongst Monsters**

**Chapter 2**

**New Faces**

Kurumu was perfect and she knew it.

She had beautiful skin, soft and warm, she had an angelic face, able to capture any male in the vicinity with ease and the last, but definitely not the least, she had the most perfect boobs in the school. Soft like marshmallows, no male could resist her.

Except for him…

At first she believed him to be shy when he looked away during the first lesson of school, but ever since he hadn't looked at her at all. Not only that, but he even has the nerve to be with another woman. That just wouldn't do!

And what a skank that woman was! Acting like she was better than everyone in school, she should know that it was Kurumu that earned the place as most beautiful girl in school. Every day it seems more males try to woe her, but she always ignores them or kicks them when they get too close.

The only guy who can stand next to her without anything happening was Parker.

Why?

Why was he allowed to be with that skank, when she was so much better?

It doesn't make any sense!

So Kurumu wanted to find out… and thus, she began to keep a close eye on the two.

=0=0=0=

''Hey Moka, what is the public safety commission?'' Peter asked as he was reading a letter he found in his locker.

Moka raised an eyebrow. ''You don't know?'' She asked him with honesty.

''That's why I am asking, is it common knowledge?''

''No, not really. I know of them because my father did a background check on everyone in the school before arriving here, but I suppose for someone who hasn't been here for a while, it's not impossible to never heard of them.''

''So, what are they?''

She bit her lip slightly, taking a thinking pose. ''I suppose you could call them the school's police. They are a group of monsters who are tasked to bring order in the hallways, but I have also heard they have become corrupt over the years and father asked me not to get involved with them.''

Peter sighed. ''Well, that's just my Parker luck acting up. Guess I've got no choice.''

''What does it say?'' Moka asked curiously.

Peter nodded and read it over once more. ''Basically they want me to come over for my side of the story. Apparently someone found Saizou last night, still trapped and he demands me to be punished.''

Moka gave a gentle smile, which meant she was giving her stern smile in reality. It didn't take long for Peter to figure out she didn't have much experience with socializing, so all he could do was interpret her forced actions with the true meaning.

''Well then, you'll have nothing to worry about. Just tell the truth and Saizou will get the blame. Everyone knows about him and his bragging about what he has done in his life, it seems his mouth finally got him into trouble, unlike someone I know…''

''Hey, I am adorable and you know it. Besides, I am a master of smack-fu. I can smack talk anyone into rage and get away with it.''

''Except me.''

''Well, you can't escape from friends. I learned that a long time ago.''

''We are **not** friends.'' She told him sternly.

''Fine acquaintances, whatever you wish to call it.'' Peter said while throwing his arms up in the air as a sign of defeat.

She thought for a second and gave a nod of approval. ''Yes, acquaintances sounds much better, now let's go class is almost starting.''

''Whoa, wait up!''

=0=0=0=

Peter had to admit, this school wasn't so bad. He didn't have to worry about accidently using powers. Sticking to the ceiling when a ball got stuck between the lights in the gym room was definitely handy and he could carry anything without making people worry about the weight.

However…

He didn't like the fights so much. He had heard that he wasn't the only one who got into a fight so soon. A couple of Minotaur's, if he heard correctly, apparently found a girl they fancied and fought each other until one of them was lying in a puddle of blood.

Removing the violent thoughts from his head, he made his way towards the west wing of the school. The place where the Public Safety Commission was located.

''Room 4B… room 4B…'' Peter muttered as he gazed along the hallway.

''Aha! Room… 4D…? Oh well I suppose it's close enough.'' Peter shrugged and walked two classrooms further until he found himself in front of 4B.

He knocked, because it was the polite thing to do and waited.

''Come in.'' said a female voice from behind the door.

Peter did as told and gently opened the door, entering a typical office room with most of the furniture made out of wood. Quite classy if he could so himself.

''Eh, hi I am Peter Parker and I got your letter?'' Peter asked the person behind the desk.

The person was probably from Japan, Peter mused. She had long purple hair, sharp features and split eyes that was common for the Asian folk. She had the look of a predator, not unlike Moka, but whereas Moka had it in the form of seduction, this girl was more likely to rip open his stomach and feast on his spleen.

He rather liked his spleen thank you very much!

''Ah, yes Parker, please sit down.'' She said, pointing at the chair in front of her. Peter did as told and nervously awaited her story.

''My name is Keito Kurokukiri We have heard about your fight after Komiya told us why he was trapped in a web in the middle of the night. He wasn't so happy and asked us to press charges. Now, Parker I am going to tell you what happened and you will not interrupt me in anyway, is that clear?''

Peter nodded.

''Good, afterwards you will tell me your side of the story and we will investigate who is lying and who is telling the truth.''

Again, Peter nodded.

''Alright, according to Mr. Komiya, he was going to ask his girlfriend out for a date (*snort*) when you suddenly came out of nowhere and claimed miss Akashiya for yourself (*snicker*) and started to beat him up repeatedly… Please Mr. Parker don't laugh, this is a serious matter.'' She told him with a disappointed tone, but Peter clearly saw through her.

''Oh please, even I can tell you thought his story was full of bull when he told you. Please don't make me think less of you by acting you actually believe anything he had said.'' Peter said while trying his best not to snicker.

''Well, I suppose this is evidence enough. Yes, I had my doubts when he demanded justice, but I had to make sure. Stranger things have happened in this school. Still, I wish to hear your side of the story.''

Peter sat upright and thought back to that day. ''Well it all began that morning…''

=0=0=0=

''And yes I did beat the crap out of him. Serves him right.'' Peter finished.

Keito had been listening with rapt attention as Peter told his tale and she was intrigued. She didn't know there was another Spider Youkai in school. It was always nice to see a cousin once in a while, especially for her as the boyfriend market isn't that large for her kind.

As an insect or arachnid based Youkai, their genes are not very dominant. If she was to have any children with her genes in them, then the only way to do so was have a weak monster husband or a human.

Neither were very promising for her.

In fact she loathed the idea of having a weak creature at her side and don't even begin thinking about humans. It was because of the hatred of humans that she joined the Public Safety Commission in the first place. She hadn't caught one yet, but it wouldn't take long before she could torture one herself…

''Keito?''

Oh the wonderful idea of her poisonous fangs inside their necks, them squirming as their insides would liquefy while they are still alive.

''Keiiito!?''

And then they lose all hope and their eyes become dull and voidless, despair will-

''Keito!'' Peter finally reached her by standing over her desk, shaking her shoulders.

''Huh? Oh sorry about that, must have been lost in thought.'' She said calmly.

''You were drooling...'' Peter deadpanned.

''It was a nice thought.'' She commented.

''I don't doubt that.''

''In any case, I believe our business is finished. You can go.'' She told him.

Peter didn't need to be told twice and bolted out of the door.

=0=0=0=

''I am telling you Moka, she was all kind of wrong. The way she looked at me like I was a piece of meat… yugh!'' Peter complained towards his classmate who sat to his opposite on the bench inside the cafeteria.

Moka was currently drinking a delicious blood substitute, called tomato juice and it was very refreshing as it had been a while since she even had anything that could replace her primary need. When she came back, she was going to order one of the servants to start a tomato garden, so she could take a midnight snack without having to enter the blood cellar at night.

''Peter, she was probably just sizing you up as a mate, it's quite normal for the lower class monsters. After all, everyone wants a perfect mate to have in the future.'' She told him sternly.

''Huh, mate?''

''What do you mean, Huh? Don't you know anything about our society?'' She asked him in surprise.

''Pfff, well excuuuse me princess, but I grew up in the human world and was raised by my adoptive family.'' Peter snorted his already made up excuse for when people started asking questions. He had formed it on the first night back in his apartment.

That made her almost spit her drink in his face, but she held composure and simply almost choked instead. After some coughing and a glare she managed to raise her voice again. ''You live in the human world? How did you manage that!?''

Peter crossed his arms. ''Quite easily just so you know, my family has lived between humans for ages now and we can easily blend in without too much trouble.''

It surprised even him how easily it was to lie between his teeth, but then again, it's either that or get killed.

''You mean to tell me that you don't know anything about our society at all?''

''Not really no, most of my information has come from human library books and the internet. In the past, my parents had made a big enemy and they had to hide, so what better place to hide me than between all these humans?''

''And you never got into any trouble?''

''Well, I was kind of an outcast, hiding my powers and all, but it wasn't so hard not to stand out. Humans aren't that much different from monsters once you know them.''

''I find that hard to believe.'' Moka stated, but in all honesty, she couldn't tell Peter he was wrong either. All her life had she been homeschooled and been told that humans are the lowliest of the low, just cattle for the slaughter so to speak.

''Suit yourself.'' Peter shrugged. ''This is a school to learn how to act human, so I won't be surprised if we get a trip to the human world eventually and you'll see for your own eyes that humans can be both good and bad, just like monsters.''

''Not all monsters are like Saizou.'' Moka tried to defend her race, but midsentence already realized her argument didn't hold much truth.

''Yeah right and our gym teacher doesn't like to look at the girls running around in their tight gym uniforms. The only reason why humans are so hated is because they act rashly when entering unknown territory. There aren't many humans who can stay calm in such situations.''

Moka finished her drink and threw it with perfect aim in a garbage bin. She loved the freedom she had in here, no servants to tell her what to do and what not to do. The castle was so strict all this time, it's a wonder she didn't become one of them. ''Does that mean you've told someone your secret and didn't freak out?'' She asked curiously.

Peter stayed silent for a couple of seconds before answering. ''Yeah, my girlfriend. She actually was kind of excited when I told her my secret.''

Moka grinned. ''Oh, Parker has a girlfriend? How does she look?''

''Not sure, hopefully still the same six feet under the ground.'' Peter told her back with a slight raised voice.

Moka was silent for minute. She may be cold sometimes, but there were certain areas she wouldn't touch. The dead should be respected, something her mother had taught her a long time ago.

''I am sorry to hear that.'' She said sincerely.

Peter sighed, playing with his food for a bit. ''No its ok, it has been a while since it came up and luckily I am pretty much over it. The first month was the worst.''

''If I may… how did she die?''

Peter smiled. ''The way I should have. For all her smarts, she was also very dumb, taking that thing on in a fight. I was almost there, but a Lizard Youkai had killed her before I arrived. Afterwards her father arrived at the scene and we both took it down. I haven't spoken with him since…'' He ended with a frown.

Moka didn't push her luck any further. She was smart enough to know this was probably as far as she would get before he shut down, but at least she got some information about her classmate.

=0=0=0=

''Hey umh Moka?'' Peter asked unsure.

''What is it this time Peter?'' She asked him irritated as she had to push her way through yet another mob of male students, expressing their undying love for her.

''Did you also notice that this girl has been following us all this time?''

''I am kind of busy here Parker, I need more details than just 'this girl'.'' She replied.

''Blue hair, huge bust.''

''Oh, you mean Kurono, the succubus. What off it?'' She asked remembering her.

''Succubus? Well that explains her looks and the male groupie's surrounding her all the time…'' Peter muttered more to himself than Moka before speaking up. ''Well like I said, she's been following us since homeroom and I fear for my chastity.'' Peter answered.

Moka gave him an raised eyebrow. ''I thought men would die to lose their virginity with girls like her?''

This made Peter almost trip, saved only thanks to his enhanced reflexes. He forgot she was blunt like that and wasn't prepared for such a comeback.

''Well, I do find her physically attractive, I can say that much, but the prospect about losing my soul, my free will or life force doesn't sound so appealing to me.''

''Oho, so you are aiming for me, is that it?'' Moka declared, flaunting with her female pride.

''No offense Moka, but I don't think we make the best couple.'' Peter said truthfully.

''Agreed, a vampire like me should at least be with another S-rank.'' Moka nodded and said with a no joke tone.

Peter rolled his eyes. ''Sure, that too.'' He agreed.

''Aha! So that's it!'' A voice declared in the hallway with triumph.

Both Moka and Peter turned around and to her annoyance and his not so surprise, it was that bimbo that had been following them all this time.

''What do you want Kurono?'' Moka asked, hostility in her voice clear as day.

Crossing her arms under her assets, Kurono laughed at an inside joke or something before answering. Did I also mention that because of this action, her breasts seemed to almost pop out and the laughter made them bounce? Peter sure did!

''I finally got it! The reason why Peter doesn't like me!''

''What's this about me?'' Peter asked, but was ignored.

''You!'' She pointed at Moka. ''You are leading him on!'' She declared.

''…What?'' Moka asked after a moment.

''It's so clear now! You obviously told poor Peter that he had a chance with you and now you keep a tight leash on him, just so you can throw him away when you are done!'' She said with conviction clear in her voice.

''Whoa, hold on a minute!'' Peter commanded, quickly standing between the two in case Moka would lunge for the succubus. ''I know Moka is a sadist and looks like the part, but you got it all wrong!''

Kurumu didn't listen and continued. ''Don't worry Peter, you can leave this skank and stay with me, I'll take good care of you!''

This made Moka snarl. ''Skank? Did you just insult me?''

Peter saw a catfight coming up and quickly intervened. ''Stop the hissing ladies, no need for this to get ugly over little ol' me.''

Moka didn't listen. ''Peter I give you five seconds before I break through your guard and how this slut whose really in charge in here.''

''Moka, please don't do this! I really don't want another session with the creepy lady from the committee!''

''Five…''

''Moka, I am warning you…''

''Four…''

Peter turned to the succubus, who was now realizing she had pissed of an S-rank monster as Moka's Youkai started to radiate from her body. ''Kurono, we'll talk later, I'll try to calm her down, meet me next to the Music room in tomorrow after school.''

She nodded dumbly and quickly left. A C-rank monster like her knew better than to fight a vampire. Besides, she got another chance… of Peter survived that is.

''Peter… what did you just do?'' Moka asked him, rage barely contained.

''Uh… remove the source of your hatred?'' He tried.

''Wrong, you removed my stress relief. You know what that means?''

''That you need one of those funny balls the shrink gives you all the time?''

An anger mark appeared on her head. ''I warned your about making fun of me… **Know your place!''**

''Ah… shucks.'' Peter said out as she lunged for his throat.

=0=0=0=

Yukari Sendou, the prankster witch as they called her, was walking in the hallways with an obvious sulking face. So what if she was a boundary being? She was still a monster right? It just wasn't fair, why does everyone hate her?

Everyone glared at her…

Everyone sneered at her…

Everyone called her names…

She just wanted a friend…

But it seems to be impossible, a witch can only be friends with another witch.

''**Get back here!**'' A roar of feminine fury echoed across the hallways.

''I'd rather go that way, you know I like the scenery!'' A male voice called back in a joking manner.

What is going on? Yukari hastened her pace in curiosity, but to her big surprise, she didn't have to go far as the two owners of the voices came in view and apparently they were fighting!

Well one was at least… The other kept on dodging and running away.

''**Know your place!''**

''Is that a catch phrase or something? Man, I really need my own. How does '_Excelsior_!' sound?''

''**Graaah!''**

''Aaaah!''

Yukari thought of the scene more as amusing than a fight. It was obvious the guy wasn't fighting back and the jokes in between made it more of a show really. Yet it was still very obvious the guy was in danger. The girl was strong, Youkai radiated from her like a torn hose and Yukari had trouble to keep her composure.

Then, just as she wanted to take a step back, the fight got a little too close for her liking. A big cupboard, filled with heavy trophy's started to fall down towards her location and just as she thought she was going to get crushed underneath, something pulled her backwards, into the arms of… the boy who was fighting?

''You ok?'' He asked sincerely.

*Thump Thump*

''Y-yeah…'' She stammered out.

''Ok great.'' He said with a smile. ''Hey Moka, let's take this outside, we can't get other people involved!'' He called out to the vampire and she relented her attack temporarily.

''Fine, but you better fight back, no more dodging.'' She returned.

Peter gently placed her back on the floor, her legs still very weak due the ordeal, but she managed to stand.

''Ok now, I've gotta finish this fight. Just remember, no drugs, no alcohol and go to school and you'll be fine.'' He ended with a joke before jumping out of a window, the silver haired maiden with that terrible Youki following after him without pause.

Meanwhile, Yukari still had to compose herself.

*Thump Thump*

Just who was that man?

=0=0=0=

''Moka… it still hurt…'' Peter whined.

''Take it like a man!'' She commanded, but felt her own bruises on her arms.

She and Peter had fought all day until they both couldn't stand anymore. Peter had bruises all over his body, taken many hits and cuts as he narrowly tried to dodge all her attacks. If it wasn't for his Spider-Sense, he would have been splattered on a wall long ago.

Moka herself also didn't leave the fight unscathed. She had to admit, although Peter had a horrible technique and almost no fighting experience, he managed to hold out well as long as he did. What surprised her the most was that he could dodge without seeing. Called it his Spider-Sense or something. What a ridiculous name, but it was a very useful ability, she had to admit that.

What surprised her the most was his strength. She had never known of a Spider monster that hold such strength. Most used venom and webs, but Peter managed to combine webs with his natural strength. It made her wonder if he will ever gain venom and what would happen if he could utilize it in a fight. A very deadly opponent, that's for sure. The only reason she won was because of her experience. That Spider-Sense of his was a horrible advantage he had.

''If only I could use my real form…'' She accidently said out loud.

''What was that?'' Peter asked, still rubbing his stomach where a well placed kick had land.

''Noht-… No, I suppose it doesn't matter if you'd know.'' She changed her mind. ''You remember this cross of mine?'' ''Yeah.'' ''Well, it also acts as a seal to control my more powerful abilities. Vampire children tend to act rashly at a young age.. (''I've noticed…") And because of that our powers will sometimes go out of control. Normally that isn't much of a problem, but our powers are very dangerous to almost every living being.''

''Why is that?'' Peter asked, now very curious.

She looked him dead in the eye. ''Because we are creatures of blood.'' She said very seriously.

''Yes I know vampires suck blood, but what off it?''

''Ugh, sometimes I forget you don't know much about the world. What I mean is that we control blood. We have full command over blood, even inside the body of the owner. This is why we are ranked as an S-rank monster. Not because of our strength, many monsters have it, not because of our legend, but because we actually have a very dangerous ability that can kill any living being on the spot.''

Peter felt a chill move up his spine. ''Whoa, that is a dangerous ability. And that Rosario is holding it back?''

''That is correct, only on the day of my marriage will my broom remove the Rosario from my neck as is tradition. It's almost certain a vampire is able to control her power by then.''

''I see, that's quite the info dump you placed on me, but I get the gist of it. I suppose here isn't any protection against it?''

''Don't be ridiculous. Although we take pride in our abilities, it's not perfect. For it to work, the vampire itself needs to be well fed. You can also have a Rosario of your own to protect yourself, but getting one is almost impossible due to the fact that only vampires know how to make it and that it's really expensive to make at that. There are also some races with a godlike resistance to magical spells and I heard that the three Dark Lords each have found their own way to protect themselves.''

''So basically I am screwed.'' Peter said in defeat.

She gave a fanged grin. ''Basically yes, you'll never defeat a vampire who isn't holding back.''

''Aww man… Well, there's school let's see what Nekonome forces us to do this time.'' Peter said, cheering up.

=0=0=0=

Kurumu couldn't help but squeal in joy as Peter entered the classroom, even if he did so with that skank. You could easily see he got beat up severely, but it was obvious he was alright.

He fought a vampire and didn't die…

It was a rumor that quickly passed through the school ever since their grand battle in the hallways. Afterwards they jumped out of the window, to who knows where, but as trees broke down with audible sounds, it was obvious the fight hadn't ended and everyone waited with anticipation who would come to school the next day.

They never expected both to arrive together. And it even looked like Akashiya had taken some damage as well.

It was unheard off, fending off a vampire, even with wounds like that. In fact, it was more impossible he only came back with only bruises and the like. A normal monster would have at least broken several bones and everyone knew Akashiya was very angry when she chased after him, so it was unlikely she hold back.

Could Parker be an S-Rank monster too? It had already become common knowledge he had to be some kind of Spider Youkai, but obviously he could be more than that.

It only made Kurono want him even more! After school she was definitely placing him under her charm, if he was her bodyguard, she would have nothing to fear anymore.

=0=0=0=

''Alright Kurono, time to talk. What do you want?'' Peter asked her immediately after they arrived in an empty classroom next to the music room.

''You!'' She declared with pride.

''Me?''

''Yes!''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes!''

''Alright I'll bite… what do you really want?'' Peter said, still not believing her.

She pouted, it was cute really as it fit her face perfectly, but Peter knew better than to look her in the eyes. Moka had been teaching him about succubae all night while they nursed their wounds and it was their method of charming you in a magical sense that left no free will for the victim.

''I really mean it, I want you!''

''No Kurono, you don't want me.'' Peter sighed. ''You just want my body and my free will. I have no intension of becoming your slave.''

This visibly brought her to surprise. ''W-what do you mean?'' She stuttered nervously.

''Cut the act.'' Peter snapped at her. ''I assume it's all fun and games for you, but I have no desire of becoming your slave.''

If Peter looked at her face right now, he was sure he would see tears, her voice was already breaking up.

''W-why! I-I promise to take good care of you!''

Peter showed his back to her face palmed. She was completely missing the point. This was probably due to her monster genetics or way she grew up, but it really was kind of sad really. Moka explained they are an irrational species, misguided by the emotions of lust and love, but this was something else.

''Kurono… Kurumu, I am not a pet you adopt from an animal shelter. I am a breathing living hu-monster with a will of his own. I like having choices in life, even if they aren't always nice.''

''But then… how will I ever find my destined one!'' She shouted out her frustration.

''Destined One?'' Peter asked, happy to finally get somewhere.

Turning around, he could see her wiping her tears away with her long slender arms, but immediately focused on somewhere else when she showed her eyes again.

''Yes! I have to find my Destined One!'' She said as if it was obvious.

''Calm down Kurono, calmly explain to me, what or who is a Destined One?'' Peter asked her while repeatedly lowering his arms to the ground as an indication to take it easy.

Kurumu had to take a few breaths and then began explaining.

How Succubae were slowly becoming extinct…

How she would find her soul mate by charming every male she sees and then look for the one that resist her.

How she was planning on doing that to the whole male body of the school with Peter's help.

How by finding her Destined One would help her and how she would die if he doesn't like her back.

And then Peter dropped the bomb.

''And please tell me… how is that true love?''

''W-what?'' She asked in surprise.

''How is forcing someone to like you true love? Even if he resisted, the odds are he'll hate you for what you've just tried and then you'll end up all alone. It is a stupid plan, don't you realize that?''

''Then what am I supposed to do!'' She cried out.

''Simple, try and learn about a person before making a move! Try to get him to like you the normal way, so he'll truly fall in love with you! Doesn't that mean that is true love!''

''B-but… but how do I do that!'' She asked him.

Peter sighed. This wasn't his forte, but he started it, so he better finish it too.

''Just hang out with the people you like, meet new people on the way, get to know them by having conversations, going on dates and ask about their hobbies, likes and dislikes. Eventually you'll find someone you can trust, someone you enjoy his company by simply being there. You'll fall in love and with some luck, he'll too. If not, get his attention by showing you are worth his love.'' He explained as he remembered how he met Gwen.

They both loved science, they both loved each other's company and eventually he even shared his deepest secret.

They shared their first kiss.

They really loved one another.

Too bad fate had to struck a hard blow once more.

''I-is that so…'' Kurono stammered out, taking a few steps back as she had slowly walked up to him.

''T-then… can I hang out with you?'' She asked nervously.

It was obvious she was at breaking point by now. If he pushed her away, it won't be pretty. Uncle Ben always told him with Great Power come Great Responsibility. Even words have power, he knew that, so he had to take the responsibility that came with them.

''You promise not to use your charm on me?'' He asked.

She nodded. ''Very well.'' Peter said and looked her deep in the eyes. ''You want to be my friend Kurumu?''

''Yes!''

=0=0=0=

''Peter… what is _she_ doing here?'' Moka asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

''Now now Moka, she's just a friend.''

''I thought you liked your freedom.'' She asked another question.

''I made her promise not to use her charm on me.'' He said with a smile that could warm any heart. Too bad Moka was immune.

''That's not what I meant.''

''Eh?''

''You see I can't stand her… and I need to relief my stress some way or another… Do you have any ideas?''

Peter sighed. ''I'll go prepare an emergency Medkit for future use…''

=0=0=0=

**Author's notes:**

**Hey Dragonskyt here with a new chapter of Spider Amongst Monsters!**

**I want to thank you all for the heartwarming reviews I've gained. I got a lot of suggestions and questions and I hope I answered most of them.**

**There seems to be a gap between people who think I wrote Moka great and people who think I wrote her badly. Too bad because she'll stay this way. She can't exactly smash her way through everything, but I hope I also made it clear she had a different upbringing.**

**I've put up a new poll about which teacher should fancy Peter. I myself believe Ririko, the Lamia math teacher would be best, as he is a smart one, but readers decide.**

**My biggest problem was definitely Kurumu. No offense, but her cannon intro was very shallow. I hope I wrote it in a more respectable way for everyone to enjoy.**

**I hope I did a nice job of foreshadowing. Giving small introductions earlier really is fun to write. At first I was going to make a big fight between Moka and Peter happen in detail, but then I thought… Do I actually have to? **

**Oh and any Guests out there… I reply using PM's. There's no use asking questions unless you log in because frankly, I hate answering answers in the Author's notes. Seems like a waste of space to me and its mostly used to fill the word count.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope to hear from you in a review!**


	3. Clubbing like a Spider

**Spider Amongst Monsters**

**Chapter 3**

**Clubbing like a Spider**

''And so, it is time for everyone to join one of the many clubs at school!'' Nekonome announced with a cheer.

As usual, the class erupted in a combined roar of excitement.

Friends quickly asked friends as to which club they were going to join. Most chose something they knew they were good at, other chose something that would improve their current situation and some were just going to walk around and look for something interesting.

Peter, Moka and Kurumu were one of those people… err monsters. The class was slowly emptying out and the three of them still sat together, talking about their possible new future occupation in school.

''What club are you going to join Peter?'' Kurumu asked him immediately, as was expected of her character.

Peter shrugged. ''I don't know, I've never joined a club before. I'll see what's there and make my choice then. What about you Moka, any ideas?'' He asked his frie- acquaintance.

She also shrugged. ''I believe something with combat would suffice, but I am afraid I won't improve that much with all these weaker monsters surrounding me. Then again, our nightly spars are a great substitute for a martial arts club, so I'll do the same as you.''

''Are you two still fighting!? Peter are you ok?'' Kurumu asked with worry.

Peter gave her a gentle smile in return. ''Don't worry about me, yes I get bruised a lot, but it's nothing serious.''

''Ha, if only Peter could shut up for a minute, I would praise him for his combat abilities. For someone who has no training at all, he fights very well.'' Moka added to the conversation.

''So he's still joking around you? Doesn't he ever run out of quips?'' Kurumu asked curiously.

''I wish, whenever I believe I heard them all, he surprised me with a whole new list. Why do you joke even during our spars anyway?'' Moka asked her male acquaintance.

''Well its either that or cry.'' Peter explained.

''Huh? What do you mean Peter?'' Kurumu asked.

''Well I use my jokes to mask my own fear. It's not fun to fight a strong scary vampire every other night.''

Moka gave him an raised eyebrow. ''You never complained before.''

''Would you listen?''

''No.''

''There you have it.''

''So, back to the clubs. Kurumu, do you have any interest?'' Peter asked her, guiding the conversation away from his late adventures.

Kurumu bit her lip. ''Well, I really want to see if I can join the cooking club.''

Peter nodded. ''So you have interest in cooking? That's nice. Shall we try it out Moka?''

''I don't have much knowledge about the manner, but I suppose the experience would be nice.'' She affirmed his idea.

=0=0=0=

''Whoa Kurumu, well done!'' Peter praised as he looked over the creation the succubus had made.

It was a huge grand fluffy cake. No wait, it was a wedding cake! Round and several layers on top of it, each getting smaller and smaller until it reached the top. Several fruits were scattered around on each layer, decorating the cake with color that made it even more cheerful than a normal wedding cake should be. Whipped cream was scattered around the edge, making it look like a balcony, but still very artistic.

On top of it all was a small chocolate statue of him, standing proud with a heroic pose and smile.

''Uh… that's… nice I suppose?'' Peter said aghast.

''You like it!? I worked very hard for it!'' Kurumu cheerfully said while holding his arm.

''This is my Thank You For Becoming My Very First Friend!'' She explained further and Peter smiled as a result. It was always nice to be repaid for your actions... even if this was a bit over the top.

''Heh, compared to my simple cake, this is definitely grand.'' Peter said as he pointed at his own creation. It wasn't spectacular at all, but it was easy and simple to make. Just a simple homemade cake everyone can bake in an oven. It was still delicious, but it paled in comparison to what Kurumu had brought forth.

''How did you even manage to make all this?'' Peter asked her, pointing at the clock in the corner of the room.

''You don't know? All the kitchens in school and in the apartment buildings are enchanted with magic. This allows us to cook at super fast speeds even though only a minute has passed. You must have noticed yourself that you only needed fifteen minutes for the cake right?''

''Now you mention it, yes I did.''

''Well I needed a little bit more, but I finished this in half an hour. The reason why such applications are in the kitchen is because of the hungry appetites of some of the monsters in school. They eat truck loads every day, just to survive because of their real size or enhanced metabolism.'' She explained further.

''Ah, that explains a lot.'' Peter noted. ''Shall we see Moka is doing?'' He asked her and she nodded in return.

…

''What is this I don't even...'' Peter said as he looked over at Moka's workplace.

''Moka… what have you done!?'' Kurumu shouted out.

''What do you mean? I am cooking!'' She said as if it was obvious.

''Wait you mean you are not done yet!'' Kurumu continued.

''Of course not, I still need to add this melon somehow…''

''Is it.. alive?'' Peter asked himself, poking at the fleshy walls.

''**Kkkiiilll meeee.''**

…

''Moka please don't let it suffer any longer.'' Peter calmly stated while placing his hand on her shoulder, holding a reassuring smile, yet honestly he was very freaked out in his mind. How is this even possible?

''What why!'' Moka asked him in surprise.

''This eldritch being cannot sustain itself in this realm, you are doing it a kindness.'' Peter explained carefully, hoping not to anger her. He had to be careful, a wrong word and she'll kick him because he apparently didn't know his place.

She looked back and forth, at her 'cake' and at Peter with a doubtful expression on her face. ''But… fine. I knew this was going to end up badly…'' She said defeated.

''I suppose this isn't the first time you tried cooking?'' Peter wondered out loud.

''Yes, I've tried it several times before, but somehow every time I wish to cook, I always end up doing something wrong.'' She said, a dark cloud forming over her head.

''Cheer up Moka, it's probably your Youki that makes this mess happen.'' Peter tried to cheer her up.

''But then how could mother cook so well?'' She asked in a whisper, but Peter heard it as clear as day.

He sighed. ''Hey Moka, how exactly do you cook?'' He asked her.

''Eh, what do mean?''

''I mean, do you cook for yourself or for somebody else?'' He explained.

''I… I really want someone to enjoy my cooking, just as my mother made everyone else…''

Peter smiled. ''Very well then, let me teach you a simple recipe that you cannot fail no matter how much you screw up.''

''Such a thing actually exists?'' She asked in surprise.

"Yes, but on one condition.''

''What is it?'' You'll let me taste them. He said with grand smile.

''…Fine, but don't complain if it'll cause food poisoning.'' Moka warned him with a glare.

''Challenge accepted, here's how you do it.'' Peter started and she carefully followed his directions, Kurumu watching over their shoulder but not interfering.

=0=0=0=

''Cookies? You just made cookies?'' Kurumu asked as she looked at the results.

Whereas Peter's looked fine and normal, Moka's were badly burned, yet much better than her last attempt.** Much Better.**

''Yeah, it's simple and effective.'' Peter said, testing one of his own.

Not bad.

Kurumu also took one of his and gave it a bite. ''Not bad at all, you overdid the sugar, but it's good for such a basic recipe.''

Moka meanwhile…

''I can't even make cookies…'' She said with an air of depression surrounding her.

Peter chuckled. ''Now Moka, let's not jump to conclusions.''

Both Kurumu and Moka looked at him in surprise. ''You aren't serious about eating this, are you?'' Moka asked him.

Peter snorted. ''Of course I was! Now gimme!''

''No!'' Moka shouted out and made a move for the plate filled with her cookies, but alas she was already too late and Peter had one in his gloved hand already.

''Peter… put the cookie back on the plate…'' Moka said tensed and ready to strike.

Peter ignored her. ''Nope! Here it goes!'' And he let dropped the burned dough in his mouth.

''Peter!'' Both Moka and Kurumu shouted out with worry.

''Urgh!'' Peter groaned and held his chest, bending down.

''I told you, you shouldn't do it, now look at yourself!'' Moka told him half worried, half angry.

''But Moka… how could I not! This cookie…its…it's so delicious!'' He shouted out, standing straight with a bright smile.

''What! But how!'' Moka demanded, a bit angry, but more relieved Peter was alright and actually enjoyed her culinary disaster.

Peter waggled his finger. ''Moka, Moka. Didn't you know?''

''What!'' Moka asked now with a shout, really wanting to know.

''Whenever a girl gives a boy sweets, it's always delicious!''

…

''…Peter… (Hmm?) **Know your place!**'' She roared and lunged for him, making Peter give manly yelp, but grinning all the way.

The blush on Moka's face was definitely worth it.

=0=0=0=

''Are you two done now?'' Kurumu asked a bit tired. She had been running after them for a while now and it really tired her out.

''Moka?'' Peter asked his ''training partner'' while taking a breather.

''…Next session you're mine…'' She declared.

''Oooh, kinky…'' Peter couldn't help himself say, but hold his hands up when she glared at him again.

Kurumu sighed. ''Only you Peter, only you can piss of an S-Rank monster and get away with it.''

''I am awesome like that.'' Peter agreed.

''Not a compliment.'' Kurumu added.

''Doesn't have to be, I'll take anything I can get.'' Peter shrugged. ''Alright, so what's next? We lost a bit of time while Moka was chasing me, but we still have a lot of time to fill in.''

No one had any idea. None of the clubs left looked promising. There were some normal clubs, like track and field, but Kurumu didn't have any interest in a club that focused on pure physical capabilities. Moka on the other hand wanted to find a place where she really could release her pent up rage and anger for staying in the vicinity of Peter for so long.

Peter… honestly he didn't really have an opinion. He supposed he'd like something that would his mind to work a bit, like puzzles or something like that, but he was more interested in staying with his friends.

Luckily a distraction occurred while their minds wandered.

''Hey cutie, what about joining the swimming club?'' came a sultry voice from behind Peter.

Turning around he came face to face with a big pair of…. Eh he came face to face with a beautiful girl.

Turquoise hair, an open shirt that gave a nice view of her bonkers and blanket around her legs, used as a skirt that somehow managed to enhance her already very sensual appearance.

''Sorry, could you repeat that?'' Peter asked, having to remove the dirty thoughts out of his head.

She gave an angelic soft laugh. ''That's alright. I said, how about joining the swimming club?''

Swimming club? He wasn't really interested in joining, but swimming for a short while doesn't sound so bad. Oh, but wait Moka-

''Sure, try it out Peter, I am sure you'll enjoy it'' Moka suddenly spoke.

''Eh? But what about you Moka?'' Peter asked her I surprise.

Moka waved him off. ''Don't worry Peter I'll be sure to enjoy myself.''

Staring at her for a while, wanting to be absolutely sure there were no hard feelings between the two, Peter nodded and turned to the swimmer.

''Well it seems I got permission to play, where do we go?''

''Follow me cutie.''

=0=0=0=

As Keito walked around the hallways, patrolling the school for any trouble, she couldn't help but think about Peter. He was different and she had heard he had managed to fight a vampire to a standstill. And he was a Spider based Youkai, he should be perfect for her, but how would she get his attention?

He was already surrounded by that vampire and last time she heard, a succubus too. It was undeniably that both are very gorgeous girls, even more than here she was reluctant to admit. Yet she had also heard they weren't his girlfriends, Peter never hold hands or anything and if something like a kiss happened, she would be one of the first to know.

And then, just as she almost wanted to turn around the corner, she head two voices speak up.

''Moka, what were you thinking! You know you can't swim!''

''Relax Succubus, I am well aware of my limits.''

''Then why did you let that slut take him away!''

''Because he needs the experience.''

''With what, women? If you wanted experience, I could have given that personally!''

''Silly girl, they are Mermaids.''

''What does that-…. Oh no Peter!''

''Calm down Kurono, Peter can handle himself. I want to see how well he has grown, let this be a test for him.''

''But they are in the water! It's their territory, Peter doesn't stand a chance!''

''He'll make it, I am sure of it.''

Keito had heard enough. She was going to the swimming pool and see for herself what was going to happen.

The fact that it might be possible to see Peter wearing nothing but a swimming trunk didn't have anything to do with it.

Nothing at all.

=0=0=0=

Peter was suddenly very self aware of himself. All the girls in the area were looking at him like a piece of meat. Sure he wasn't bulky or anything, but he was lean, fit and had killer abs that could break plates last time he looked in the mirror.

Oh and a nasty big scar in the middle of in chest, cut diagonally, courtesy of Dr. Curt Connors, which only added to his sexual appeal if the whispers of the girls had anything to do with it.

He was currently wearing nothing but a red and blue swimming trunk, his whole body on show as he wasn't allowed to jump in the pool just yet.

''Hmm'' Tamao, the Captain approved. ''I suppose I shouldn't call you cutie anymore, huh hunk.''

''Can I go in the pool now?'' Peter whined. He was **not** used to attention like this. He wished he had his Spider-Man mask on, at lest that's how he could hide his ever growing blush.

From the sidelines, he spot Moka and Kurumu watching his every move, both sitting comfortably in more revealing clothes at a table for visitors. How they got the clothes or rather got rid of them, he didn't know, but he assumed it was a girl thing.

Moka was staring at him with a no nonsense attitude. She was one of the few that didn't react like a blushing schoolgirl with every move that he made.

Kurumu on the other hand… she was currently trying her best to stop the bleeding from her nose while simultaneously taking pictures of him on her cell phone.

Yeah, he was very self aware at the moment. His Spider-Sense helping him didn't help either. He could see everyone looking at him. He could feel them, he could hear them.

Spider-sense was both a blessing and a curse it seems.

After a while, after everyone had been satisfied, Peter was finally allowed to swim and boy, did he enjoy that.

He wasn't the greatest, but swimming lessons he had before easily let him glide around without too much trouble. Besides that, he had amazing leg strength and could probably kick someone out of the pool if needed.

Several times did he move from left to right with Olympic strength, going faster than the average human and monster. He had to admit though, he was rather proud of himself at the moment. He never really had the chance to show more of himself back in New York. Every move he made was calculated or else people would discover his secret before he knew it, with as a result that every crook and thug he captures could go after the people he cared about.

He already lost two such people, a third would **not** happen!

And then a wild Tamao appeared.

She managed to grab him while he was wandering his thoughts, placing her hand along his shoulders, going for places she shouldn't go to without a proper relationship.

''You're doing great Peter. I didn't know you knew the basics forms already. So, thinking of joining the club, it's all female at the moment, just so you know?''

Peter looked left and right and saw all the guys around him enjoying their time with the female club members.

He didn't need his Spider-sense to tell him something was wrong.

''I am sorry Tamao, but I am not very interested. If you want some boys, I believe they are more than willing.''

At first she looked at him owlishly, but then it happened. Tamao immediately changed personality. A predatory smile appearing on her face. She looked like she was going to eat him, which probably wasn't far off from the horrible truth.

''Oh Boya… you think you are a smart one aren't you?'' she said slyly.

''Well I do get good grades if I say so myself.'' Peter returned neutrally.

''Is there any way I can change your mind?'' she practically purred, rubbing her blossoms in his back.

''Well I suppose we can talk about it while I dry myself off.'' Peter offered, his mind racing through the many legends surrounding aquatic monsters. Kraken? Scylla? Charybdis? Leviathan?

''Oh Boya, that just won't do… You see, we don't capture our prey on land.'' She smiled with greed and hunger, showing her true intentions.

''Well I suppose I tried.'' Peter said before quickly turning around and racing to the lower depth part of the pool.

All around him he already saw girls biting boys in a not so intimate way. Not the cute bites between girlfriends and boyfriends. No, hard flesh ripping bites that made the males scream out in fright and pain. Their mouths have turned into large gaping holes of shark teeth and he really didn't want to know how it felt to be bitten by them.

''Get back here! Lessons aren't over yet!'' Tamao shouted out behind him.

''Can I try the kiddy pool first? I still have trouble keeping my eyes open underwater!'' He returned while swimming with adrenaline and the grace of a Olympic swimmer towards the lower end.

Peter finally reached the lesser depth part of the pool, a place where he could stand, but to his fright he saw several of the girls coming after him.

''Alright so what am I fighting this time….'' Peter asked.

''Haven't you noticed already? Our beauty, our speed, our habits?'' Tamao told him back with a challenge. ''Our tail!'' She ended with a jump high up in the air, a long fishy tail visible instead of legs.

''Ariel! What have they done to you!'' Peter quipped in mock horror.

''Argh, that damn human movie pisses me off! I'll kill you for that myself!'' Tamao roared, although the rest if the girls were still coming for him.

Lighting fast underwater, Peter had a lot of trouble dodging them, especially because of the water resistance. They didn't grab him yet, instead they tore his legs apart with their sharp claws. It looks like that Disney movie remark didn't bring him good graces with them.

And then it was Tamao's turn, who went right at him, but this time Peter was ready and he leaped out of the water, jumping **on** Tamao's tail. Normally grabbing a fish was hard, they always slipped away when you made a good grab for them thanks to their slippery scales, but Peter isn't your average fisherman.

Peter's got magical fingers!

No, scientifically speaking Peter can control the flux of inter-atomic attraction of his skin, which means he can stick to anything solid.

A fish tail is definitely solid. No matter it was covered in water, only the worst of lubricants would make him slip.

Peter is also strong. He never really tried to see what his limit is, but he lifted cars before.

Tamao felt with shock as she was lifted by her tail into the air and then thrown outside the pool against the fence, making a large dent in the progress.

The other Mermaids watched this spectacle for a second before avenging her, charging at him once more with their advantage in the water. Too bad Peter seemed to regain his groove in this unfamiliar environment and started to fight back Spidey style.

With his amazing leg strength, he kicked his right leg up in towards the air, through the water resistance and the victim had no idea what happened before she too was in the air and forcefully thrown to another part of the large fence that surrounded the pool.

''Maybe I should change my name Grizzly-Man. The way I catch Mermaids puts their Salmon season to shame.'' Peter joked once he had his bearings, mocking all the way through the battle.

The mermaids were finished, eventually only a couple were left, the rest thrown into the fence, trees or the roof of the building when Peter managed to get his hands on them. He had actually thought of it as amusing after getting the hang of it. All they did was charge and attack, it seems they don't really have any special abilities, or haven't gained them at least. Those that were left didn't seem so confident anymore and decided the deep part was much safer, a place where Peter didn't go to.

Exiting the stage, Peter climbed out of the pool, slightly tired due to the whole ordeal, but glad it was over. A couple of feet further stood Moka and Kurumu waiting for him with a towel, which he gladly accepted.

''You did great Peter!'' Kurumu complimented him.

''Not bad for a spider I suppose…'' Moka gave her variant of a compliment.

''You knew this was going to happen, don't you?'' He glared at her.

''I wanted to see how well you fought against other opponents. Saizou wasn't exactly a strategist, but after seeing these girls fight, I suppose most low class monsters always rely on their natural abilities. This is exactly why we lost to the humans in the first place.'' She explained.

''Are you training me? I just thought you wanted an outlet!''

''A bit of both really, I want you to become stronger, so we can enjoy our fights more.''

Peter snorted. ''You enjoy the fights, I am just going with the flow.''

''You hate our nightly spars, I assumed you'd enjoy them as you always seem to anger me for some reason?''

''Nope, that's just all me and my Parker Luck.'' Peter told her.

''Hey guys, I don't want to make it look like we are in a hurry, but we only have three hours left to decide what club we are going to choose…''

''Damn, were are my clothes, we'll still have a lot of clubs we haven't seen yet!''

=0=0=0=

Keito blushed like a schoolgirl having a crush as she ran across the hallways towards her office.

Oh right, it's because she was having a crush she was acting this way!

She ignored the students in her way, pushing them aside, making them shout in anger, surprise and confusion, though most immediately shut up when they saw her black uniform.

A turn, a twist and a sprint later, she was in her own safe room, the door locked up and the windows blinded. She managed to wrap herself up in her personal chair, webs forming around her like a cocoon, leaving her in and to her own darkness and thoughts.

That body… Those moves… That combat prowess…

He was perfect and she knew it.

He might actually be the one her Grandmother spoke off. She almost squealed at the thought of her boyfriend being the possible Hero of her kind and all monsters.

But she had to be sure, he was going to need to prove himself even more before she would bring him to her Grandmother. However that doesn't mean she was going to throw him away if he wasn't the Hero. No, first he would become her boyfriend, then he would meet her family, followed by the wedding and they will have lots of children…

Marriage…

It was possibly the most hated and loved word in her village.

Her kind was a cruel specie. Only the strong survived and her biology made sure of that.

That's why she hates weaklings, that's why she hates humans, that's why Peter **has** to be the one!

She didn't want to end up like her sister.

That foolish sister who thought true love conquered all...

That stupid sister who lost everything in one night…

That pitied sister who became the shame of the village…

It was time to come in action. Let's see if her future mate would survive her trials…

=0=0=0=

Somehow Peter got a shiver along his spine as he walked with his two companions to yet another club. Time was running out, there was nothing they all liked and frankly, most shouldn't even be a real club.

The mummy club for example was only for said species, although they accepted any beautiful girl.

The acupuncture club was filled with masochists if the lewd sounds they were making showed him anything.

He Chemistry club was a blasphemous group of students who loved to create explosions by throwing random objects in a burning pot of… something…

The Ghost Photography club seemed to be normal… until they showed their true colors by asking the girls to undress.

Peter sighed, but smiled as Moka answered most of them by kicking them in the heads. The only club who seemed to enjoy that was the acupuncture club, but that was to be expected.

''Hey Peter, Moka, Kurumu!'' Came a cheery shout from a short distance away.

Curiously, they walked to the origin of the sound and gasped in surprise as they saw their teacher sitting behind a booth, together with a black haired man.

''Miss Nekonome!?'' Peter shouted aghast.

''What are you doing here?'' Kurumu asked at her turn.

Smiling gently, she hold up a folder for all to see.

''Want to join my Newspaper Club? We haven't had many candidates, thanks to a certain someone here…'' She slowly added at the end, glaring at her uncomfortable partner sitting on the other side, sweating buckets.

''I told you, it was an accident!'' He tried to defend himself.

''Accident!? You peeped in the middle of the day in the girls locker room, we should be happy the Headmaster didn't disband the club right there!'' The teacher roared back, her Youki flaring up. Apparently this was a very sensitive issue they were having.

''I wasn't supposed to get cau- argh!'' The teenager shouted out as Shizuka punched him in the gut with one of her lightning fast punches.

As a teacher she was supposed to be strong and show she was the boss in the class. Therefore, it wasn't uncommon for her to show why she was the so called 'alpha' in the room. Sure an S-class monster would dominate a fight against her if they would go all out, but it was said she could go fist to fist with an A class without too much of a problem.

''What exactly does the Newspaper club do if I might ask?'' Peter interrupted quickly, hoping to diffuse the situation before it got worse. He didn't want to feel that dreadful aura again if he could.

''Ah, let me explain.'' The black haired man said, clearing his voice. ''My name is Ginei Morioka and I am the president of this club. The club's main purpose is finding facts and showing them to the world. Usually we have to fight to get what we want as most monsters are very aggressive, but if that isn't your forte, then you can leave it to someone else if you want. Besides finding scoops, we also expect you to write down articles and finally print them in a school paper for everyone to enjoy. What do you think?''

All three were locked in thought for a moment before speaking up.

Moka spoke first. ''Well it does fit my criteria for combat…''

Next was Kurumu. ''I can show my artistic side by writing great stories!''

Followed by Peter. ''So, finding truths beneath lies? Well a bit of detective work will do me some good.''

All three nodded after conforming what they already knew and spoke at the same time.

''We'll join!''

''Wonderful!'' Nekonome cheered while Gin was drooling at the thought of two hot girls inside the club.

=0=0=0=

**Author's note:**

**Alright, another chapter for the masses!**

**I've had a hard time writing this as I really wanted to add Tamao, but soon found out it was going to be impossible. She really doesn't fit in the story in the future as she is practically useless on land. Besides, the harem will be big enough when I am finished with it. I just can't add every girl Peter meets.**

**My second problem was too much cannon, so I added more scenes and cut the fight short. I am pretty sure everyone would skip if I made the fight around 3000 words or so. It's what I would have done. I also had trouble creating enough jokes, but that's just life.**

**Some more Keito! Really, I am going to enjoy it when I'll write her personal Peter moment.**

**And Ririko is the winner! As I've hoped to be honest! Really, she and Nekonome battle it out hard. 10-10 11-10 11-11 and so on. Really it was nerve-wracking so I am glad that's over with.**

**It ended with 15 -13 with Ririko in favor! Time to see the shotacon in action! Peter will have to use every child molester joke he has to survive this encounter.**

**I do have some good news cat lovers out of there. It's not Nekonome, but another cat will make an appearance soon enough! I shouldn't say who as any Spidey fan should know who I am talking about.**

**Thanks for the many reviews I've got and so far not even one flame at all! Hurray! Although I should expect one any moment now.**

**To answer one question from a guest… NO LEMONS!**

**My brother is reading this too and I am a sucker for rules. I don't want my account to get deleted.**


	4. First Scoop: Cat Burglar

**Spider Amongst Monsters**

**Chapter 4**

**First Scoop: The Cat Burglar!**

As she moved through the night with grace, landing on the balcony of a certain student who seemed to have a lot of shiny objects around her rings and in her ears. This student was supposed to be a lamia from Africa, her father being of the rich folk in that land and he seemed to care a lot about his little hatchling. This was obvious due to the fact that the thief could see silken sheets wrapped up around the snake body of the student and a personal heating ray in the corner for if the snake girl had a low temperature. Devices such as these aren't cheap, neither are they easy to find.

The thief hit the jackpot and she knew it.

With a sly grin, she let her powers work on the lock that locked the windows shut. Nothing visible seemed to happen, but when the thief opened the window.

''Oh my, it seems someone forgot to lock the window, such bad luck…''

An easy heist, gold and silver disappearing in a small bag, the thief walked to the bathroom to leave a message before going back to the window, saying her finely shaped legs all the way.

''That's what you get for crossing paths with a Black Cat…'' She purred to the still sleep lamia on the bed and then jumped of the balcony.

=0=0=0=

The forms had been filled in. Nekonome didn't even read them through and so, the two friends and one acquaintance joined the Newspaper Club the next day.

Peter had to admit, he was looking forward to joining the club. He hoped he still had that skill that would allow him to take great pictures like back in school. It's what he usually did during parties, making pictures of the crowd and sometimes on demand. He may never got any money from it, but he figured it was better to be useful than to be one of the loners who sat in the corner, hoping for the party to end as quickly as possible.

Sure bully's like Eugene Flash Thompson made it hard for him to enjoy his hobby, but usually they left him alone as long as he didn't bother with his own agenda.

Now however, his job was to write articles, publish stories and create a newspaper with his friends. He hoped he could still take a picture now and then, but the most important fact was that he was happy, happier than he had ever been back in New York City.

Peter chuckled as he remembered how lonely he had been back there. No friends, just lessons and find a way to pass the day without getting into trouble. That spider bite did throw a wrench through his routine life, but he couldn't say it was the worst thing that could have happened to him.

He could still be a loner.

He could have died due to the bite.

But that doesn't mean his life was filled with sunshine and daisy's either ever since the bite.

His uncle died…

Gwen died…

However, he knew there was no reason to stay in the past. He knew his uncle and Gwen would be proud of him right now, as he looked forward to the future.

On second note, he was sure they would also vocally have a stern lecture with him for having all this girl attention the last couple of days. It wasn't like he didn't notice how Kurumu looked at him, neither did he not notice some of the other females in school look at him with a lecherous look. Luckily he had his Moka barrier, her glare pushing all but the bravest away and protecting him from possible molestation.

He had to be in perfect condition to fight her after all.

With a sigh, entered the classroom which had been furnished as the Newspaper Club's room.

Newsprints were scattered along the walls, workshops looked ready to be used and several laptops stood ready to boot up and let the writers flow their imagination on digital paper. In the far corner, Peter could see a rather awesome looking scaled down printing press and it made him happy to see this club was seriously doing what the club should do.

Moka meanwhile had her own line of thoughts.

The prospect of fighting new opponents with the excuse of finding the truth was very appealing to her. Not only could she beat someone up, she could mercilessly show everyone the horrible hidden lies afterwards to damage her victim even further.

Truly, she was a monster at heart.

Kurumu on the other hand… It sort of went like this;

'_Ah club with Peter! I'll show him I am worthy of his love by creating grand articles! He'll trust me, I'll bring him homemade lunches, then love me, we'll get married, then we'll live happily ever after…''_

''Ah, welcome!'' Came their teachers happy voice, breaking their thoughts apart. Making their way to the front row of a small area that was made for the club members to listen to a speaker, they all sat down and waited.

''I thank you all for joining my club, so without further ado, let's begin the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club!''

''Eh? You mean we are the only ones that joined?'' Peter asked in surprise.

''That's right, but don't you worry, there are still two club members, although they are a little on the late side.'' She answered just as the door opened up.

''Don't worry sensei, we're here.'' Answered a familiar male voice and Gin came into view. Behind him was a brownish black haired girl. She had a round face and a gentle smile, not a single hidden intent behind those green eyes of hers. His Spider-Sense also helped by not acting up, though lately it seemed to have subdued a little, only reacting during combat. Maybe the concentrated Youki in this school was messing with it somehow.

''Ah, Gin, Akira, good for you two to show up! I was just about to start.''

They both nodded and sat down next to Shizuka, facing the trio and gazing at them with no subtlety at all.

''They look strong enough…'' Peter heard Gin mutter.

''Well then let's start with our first meeting. Yesterday, you have heard a short version of what we do, but I'll explain in detail how you are going to do all that, so no nodding off this time Miss Kurono.'' She ended while giving a smiling glare at Kurumu, making her smile back hoping no one noticed she froze for a second.

''But first, let's do our introductions first!'' She suddenly said very cheerfully.

''My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I am the Advisor of this club.''

Next was Gin. ''My name is Ginei Morioka and I am the President of this club.''

Akira followed shortly. ''I am Akira Yoshii and I fill the role of vice-president.''

Sadly Shizuka had to leave thanks to a teacher's meeting, but she wished everyone the best of luck nevertheless.

The rest of the day the trio learned all there is about the club. How to find a scoop, how to handle the machinery, what the pecking order was in this club and practically anything that they should know at the moment.

Peter and Moka easily absorbed all that knowledge like a sponge, but Kurumu needed some more personal help after getting lost once or twice. Akira turned out to be a very helpful person, but for some reason she always made sure the girls wouldn't ask Gin anything whereas Peter asked him question without holding back.

After a while Peter noticed this and brought it up while the girls were discussing about how the laptops worked.

Gin sighed. ''I suppose it's better to get this out of the way right now instead of later. That's my sister… well half sister really, we have the same dad, and she's very.. protective towards me.'' He said while having to think about a while before answering with protective.

Peter didn't his this slip by and asked. ''Could you elaborate please?''

Now Gin looked very nervous for some odd reason. ''I really don't want to talk about it, besides I am sure you'll figure it out before at the end of the week.'' He said a bit ominously.

Peter chose to let the matter drop, but paid careful attention to the two of them now.

Now he was actually looking at the two, he easily found some kind of pattern between the two. Gin would slowly move towards the girls and Akira would somehow block his way standing on the path he would take. Then Gin would grumble and move backwards, the same happened with Akira who held an impassive expression as if nothing was wrong, making the passage between the girls and the boys open again.

Ah, so that's what is going on. Peter remembered Gin was a pervert if the interactions of yesterday hold any truth, thus it would be the logical conclusion that Gin's sister was keeping the girls safe.

Meanwhile at the girls' side.

''You aren't attracted to Peter are you?'' Kurumu asked with worry.

She had to admit that although her bust was bigger, her skin a lot shinier and her bubbly personality was very appealing, she was very worried that Peter might fall for a more serious attitude that this girl in front of her was having all the time.

Akira blinked owlishly. ''Peter? No, why would I?''

''Because he's Peter!'' Kurumu explained as if that was obviously a great argument.

''Oh, you love him don't you?'' Akira asked with a small teasing tone.

Moka snorted. ''Please, more like obsessed. I really don't see what you like so much about him. All he does is joke around, make me angry and joke around some more.''

Kurumu pouted. ''Obviously you haven't seen his mature side yet. The moment when he allowed me to become his friend… He was so serious… so focused… so wonderful…''

''Ah, I too know what you feel.'' Akira suddenly admitted.

''Really?''

''Yes, I too have someone I like. A guy who thinks he is very funny and has a serious side only I know off.''

''That's great!'' Kurumu exclaimed, happy to see another girl having the same problem. ''Who is he? Do we know him?''

''Ah, I dare not to say. He doesn't hold the same feelings for me as I do for him, even if I try to remedy that.''

Now Kurumu was sparkling, they are so alike!

''Don't worry, if you try hard enough I am sure he'll see you are worth everything! Peter even cheered me on, knowing he doesn't love me, but I'll make him love me sooner or later!''

Akira smiled softly. ''So you are saying I shouldn't hold back?''

''Exactly, nothing can beat true love!''

''Thank you for the encouragement. I'll be sure to remember these words while trying my best.''

Moka, who stood at the sidelines, looked at the two as if they were telling a horrible joke. Somehow she just knew this was going to end up badly.

=0=0=0=

''Eh, a burglar? You mean there is a thief in this school?'' Kurumu asked with worry, fearing for her own little savings she had spared up for her eventual wedding day.

Gin nodded. ''Yes, apparently she has been stealing from several rich students without fail the last couple of nights. They never reported it earlier because they probably felt ashamed of letting it happen unaware, but now one person has come to ask for help, all the other victims pop-up like spam mail.''

''And it's our job to make a story out of this right?'' Peter asked a bit unsure.

''Correct.'' Gin spoke. ''As we are the Newspaper club, we have the right to look around as long as we get permission from the owners of the room. We could get into trouble with the Public Safety Commission though, as it was requested to them to solve the crime.'' He ended with obvious worry in his voice.

''Why not send Peter? I mean he already got a girl whose in the committee after him.'' Moka noted with a smirk.

Peter shivered. ''Please don't make such jokes Moka, I really don't want to go back there.'' He said as Gin suddenly shook his shoulders.

''You… you…'' He started. ''You have a girl after you!? Who! Who damnit!''

''Whoa, back down man! Some girl called Keito, she asked me to come after my fight with Saizou and I haven't seen her since.'' Peter answered after managing to get himself loose.

Gin froze. ''You mean Keito? Keito the Spider Queen!?'' He said, starting to shake himself.

''You damn bastard! How could you be so lucky!'' He roared. ''I want a girlfriend too! Why don't I- argh!'' He shouted out as his sister punched him in the side.

''Why…'' He managed to stammer out, holding his side painfully.

''Because you are an idiot.'' She answered impassively

''So cruel…'' He said while crying his tears like a waterfall.

''Peter if wouldn't mind, please go ask this Keito person for permission.'' Akira asked him like nothing happened.

''Yes ma'am .'' Peter saluted and went on his way. He really didn't want to feel one of her punches if he could avoid it. It's scary how violent the girls are in this school, but that's probably a monster thing.

=0=0=0=

Keito had a rough day. No scratch that, she had a rough week. The whole club activities event had been catastrophic for her stress threshold and after seeing Peter in those swimming trunks of his, she really couldn't take it anymore.

First it were those atrocious clubs that tried to capture some young girls with tricks. She had dealt with them swift and harshly, no need to spend time explaining what they were doing wrong as they already knew it themselves with their leering gazes. Her webbing would make sure they would stick to the ceiling for a long time.

Next it was the clubs that started to fight one another. Typical martial arts clubs trying to impress other students by showing they are stronger than the club next to them. Brutes, all of them. Luckily Bacchus was near and took care of them with ease. A Greek Cerberus rarely lost in a close combat encounter.

And it wasn't only the clubs that caused problems. Some students also had the annoying habit of acting like they were the top dogs around the campus. A patrol of the PSC usually took care of them, and luckily Deshiko was there if they needed some stronger monsters for support.

She hadn't seen Kuyo anywhere, but thinking back, he never really showed his face around anyway. Only when they needed the firepower of an S-class monster did he leave the catacombs they had made their personal jail and torture rooms.

Keito honestly couldn't care less if he took more or less action. All she wanted was to beat up the weak. She'd appreciate it tough if he did some paperwork in a while. The stack was almost reaching the height limit for a new stack to be formed and it only demotivated her to work as it seemed like there was no end in sight.

Kami she wished for a di-

*Knock knock*

Perfect!

Taking a breath and calming her features she made sure she looked imposing and tough before commanding. ''Come in.''

The door opened and to her surprise, the man of her thoughts appeared.

''Hey there, been a while huh.'' He said with a chuckle and his usual grin that made her heart skip a beat. However, she had a strong poker face she was very proud of, so it didn't show on her face.

''Peter, what can I do for you?'' She said with a calm and impassive voice.

She saw he scratched his head, a nervous tick that he always did before he was going to ask something he was unsure of the answer.

''You see, I've recently joined the Newspaper club-…'' He started, but at those words her own mind started to spin around.

The newspaper club? Of all clubs he had to join that one!? Why, why did he have to do that! Doesn't he know of the hate between their two factions!? No wait… that was wrong. It wasn't the factions that had their issues, it were the leaders.

Kuyo frequently ranted how Nekonome was a human lover and always tried to get in her way. Sadly, she was not without power and easily beat him up thanks to her superior combat experience. Kuyo may be strong as a monster, but all he did was oppress and frighten the crowds because he had a big fireball. Nekonome had a big fireball too, but she was more skilled than him in how to use it.

Therefore when he became the leader of the PSC, he immediately called the Newspaper Club off-limits until further notice and that was that. The hatred for the club did sep through Kuyo in its members though and thus there was a hostile atmosphere every time the newspaper club came into a conversation or entered the view of the PSC patrols.

Nevertheless, power was respected in this school and they kept it at glaring and sneering. No one wanted to mess with Nekonome after the 'Fish Incident' a year ago. Kuyo still ranted that he could smell it even now once in a while.

''…And so, I wondered if we could take a look.'' Peter finished, unaware she wasn't listening at all.

She herself didn't hate the newspaper club. It was filled with powerful monsters and if there is one thing she respected and adored, then it was power. Because power means strong and strong means she doesn't have to be scared.

''Uh… yeah, sure.'' She said absentmindedly before realizing what she just had done.

''Alright, thanks!'' Peter said with a cheerful smile on his face, only further worrying Keito for what she just unknowingly had done. Time to see the damage report.

''So, how are you going to do it?'' She asked a very open question. The damage had done, let's see what can be salvaged from it.

Peter leaned back and took a thinking pose. ''Well, I am not sure as I am new to the whole news reporter thing, but we'll probably take a look, find evidence and take a couple of pictures before discussing what we'll do next.''

Alright, from what she could tell he was going to enter a crime scene and currently the only one they had at the moment was…

Ah, the burglar…

Well, that wasn't so bad. In fact, she really didn't want anything to do with that Lamia at all. She was one of those richer kids in school that flaunted her wealth left and right and frankly, just being near her really pissed her off. She could also use this to see how deductive Peter was. Yes, this was a win-win, she'd be a fool to let this go!

She didn't even have the time to plan any tests for her possible future mate. This was simply too good to let go.

''Well then, just be sure to give a report of what you find afterwards. Naturally the PSC needs to take the right course of action if incriminating evidence has been found.'' She ordered him.

Peter rose from his char, gave a mock salute and left her room, leaving her to her own thoughts… and the huge stacks of paperwork that somehow managed to increase without her noticing.

=0=0=0=

''Alright, I've got the approval.'' Peter said, joining the rest in the club room.

Everyone was sitting around several tables that had been pushed together, forming one big one. On it were several pictures, a couple of working laptops and next to it was a very surprised looking Gin.

''How did you manage that.'' He said in surprise.

Peter shrugged. ''I explained and asked is all, nothing to it.''

''Told you he has someone on the inside.'' Moka said without looking, drinking what seemed like a cup of coffee very elegantly with her pinky pointing away.

''Is my supposed love life really that important? Don't we have a thief to catch?'' Peter said, trying to steer the conversation away. The desperate tone of Gin really irked him and the way Kurumu watched him…

''Yes it is!'' Kurumu said, puffing her cheeks. ''The thief can wait, I want to know more about this girl!''

''I agree!'' Gin quickly added his own opinion.

Peter sighed. ''All I know is that she might be attracted to me because I am her type, which means me being part spider and all.''

''That's it!?'' Gin asked in surprise. ''You just have to be an insect!?''

''Arachnid, I take offense to that!'' Peter snapped, making Gin hold up his hands as a way of saying; 'Didn't mean anything by it.'

''Don't worry brother, I like dogs.'' Gin's sister commented out of nowhere, making Peter wonder what that meant, but according to Gin's pale face, it probably wasn't something he wanted to hear.

''So, how much time do we have to take a look?'' Gin asked after regaining his usual skin color.

Peter shrugged. ''From what I could tell, the whole day if needed, we just have to fill in a report for her later.''

Gin smiled. ''Perfect, no rush then. Well folks, let's see if we can find a clue!''

=0=0=0=

The first thing Peter had to say about the room was that it was worth more than the whole house he and his aunt lived in. Beautiful wooden workmanship furniture. A big T.V. screen, expensive paintings and in the corner from what Peter could tell, a heating ray. Snakes do like to laze in the sun or so he had read once.

And on the bed, there was the victim, red eyes due to her having cried all day and night. She was exotic, that much Peter could tell. Ebony skin, thick make-up and a lot of perfume. She was pretty much what he expected from an African Princess, which probably wasn't far from her status if one took in account the amount of wealth she had to her disposal.

''I-it happened i-in the middle of t-the night while I w-was asleep…'' she stuttered along with her sobs.

As they listened to her story it became quite clear what made her so sad. Along with a lot of jewelry, the thief also took something of sentimental value from her. A necklace she had gotten from her mother a long time ago, before she had passed away due to human raiders.

Peter's stomach twisted in a knot when she mentioned how she would never forgive any human ever again, but reminded himself that this was simply ignorance and the fact that the raiders got away with it that she hated humanity.

Back to the story about the thief, it happened late at night, she slept through everything and stole only things that shone. Not only that, the thief even left a sentence scratched on the mirror in the bathroom.

''_That's what you get for crossing paths with a Black Cat''_

Gin used his nose to smell around along with his sister. They didn't find much and Akira seemed to sniff a lot around Gin while he was going left and right, as if trying to stay away from her. Sadly the perfume the lamia had used messed up their ability to track the criminal, but they did find white hairs that obviously didn't belong to the Lamia, who had chocolate brown hair.

Kurumu tried to get more info from the girl, but nothing came up that made her call out to the rest and Moka used her sharp eyes to see if anything was out of place, yet all was spotless and clean.

Meanwhile Peter was investigating the lock of the window that the thief apparently had used. It worked fine, as if nothing was amiss, but the victim did say she was sure to have locked the window every night. There was no sign of forced entry, nor any scratches that indicated someone lock picked the window. It was as if the door suddenly opened like the actual key had been used.

=0=0=0=

Gin sighed as he let himself drop on his comfortable President chair. The rest all sat down, tired and in thought after the whole investigation.

''Alright guys, so what have we learned?'' He asked the club members.

Moka was first. ''Whoever the burglar is, he or she is a professional. The burglar had a clear goal in mind and didn't think twice about making a detour along the way. Just being able to get that high on the balcony suggests excellent physical conditioning, but not overly muscular in the slightest as the burglar was dead silent all the way.''

Next came Akira. ''The burglar has pure white hair as we've found at the crime scene and made sure to mask his or her scent with the perfume of the target. We should look for monsters with white hair.''

Peter's turn. ''The burglar knows how to open a lock as if having the key, but the key had been in the night drawer of the victim all the time. Therefore, it is safe to assume the monster has an unique ability that has nothing to do with great strength or the elements. Lightning or magnetism might still work, but I believe that requires way more skill than anyone could currently ever have.''

Gin nodded, they did their job splendidly and turned to Kurumu, who was thinking very visibly.

''Do you have anything to add Kurumu?''

She shook her head. ''I am not sure, but as I tried to talk to her, she mentioned that all her friends had been struck too. They aren't all rich like her, but even they are missing some valuables. This might be more than just thievery, I think it might be revenge. The group is famous of pushing people around.'' She finished.

Again Gin nodded, but this time with a bright smile.

''So, has everyone been hit yet?'' He asked her.

She shook her head. ''No, two of their group haven't yet and according to her, they don't know of the danger either as they all kept it under wraps.''

''Very good, this is exactly what I wanted to hear. You've all done great for the first crime, it is as if you've all had done this before.''

Peter rolled his eyes. Well he did have a lot of experience catching criminals by tracing their steps back to them. Sure he had a rough start, but he had gotten better along the way. This however was a whole new world. Here the criminals had abilities not unlike the Lizard, it was going to be a though journey to survive this school.

''We should also remember the message.'' Peter spoke carefully. ''The crossing paths with a Black Cat obviously has something to do with the superstitious belief of having a black cat walk by causing bad luck. It sounds like a catch phrase, so if you see any monster with the habit of talking about Friday the 13th or blue lit candles, it might be a connection.''

''Alright everyone, we are almost done for today. I need volunteers for the night watch…''

Immediately both Moka's and Peter's hand sprung up. Making Gin raise an eyebrow.

''I am nocturnal.'' Moka explained shortly.

''I've done this before.'' Peter explained his own reason.

''Very well, you two will stake out tonight. Peter, you will have to stake out apartment block D, room 6F. Moka, you have block C, room 4D. That is all, meeting adjourned.''

=0=0=0=

Peter yawned, but he couldn't help but feel excited. He was wearing his own suit after a long, long, long time once more and it felt great. Hiding inside the trees, his bug lenses focused on the balcony he had to guard, he made sure to look at anything that was out of place. He had no idea what Moka was doing right now, but he was having great fun doing his usual shtick once again.

His heart pounded, the excitement overflowed, but he managed to compress in into his own body, staying absolutely still as a predator ready to strike.

And then, there it was, a shadow moving over the floor. With graceful jumps did the shadow move from balcony to balcony. One wrong move and the shadow would fall down, but it didn't and that was exactly why it became so good at burglary.

Time to get in action, Peter donned his mask and became Spider-Man once again…

=0=0=0=

A girl ran across the field. Wearing a tight black bodysuit with white fur trimmings, she easily blended in the night. A domino mask covered her eyes, making it impossible to see her features clearly, although two cat ears and one pretty black tail was highly visible to any sightseer.

Two more to go and she'd have finished her goal. Those girls had it coming for what they've done, for what they are doing and for their ignorance. They had pushed her away, taunted her because she didn't have much to spend. Because she didn't wore clothes with a brand in her free time. The spat in her face was her limit and she acted.

Thieving in the night, what a thrill. She showed them, she showed them all they shouldn't have crossed her.

Just as she wanted to enter the house, something struck her hands. It was a small white ball of…webbing?

Immediately she looked at her surroundings, but she didn't have to search long before a shadow jumped up and expertly stood upon the same balcony railing as her.

''Well hello there miss, fancy a late night stroll too?'' He joked at her.

And she saw him, she saw his red and blue colored bodysuit that covered his entire body. Together with his pale white lenses, it was an imposing figure of the night. Lean muscles were very much visible underneath, the way he stood on the railing six stories high only added to his visage, showing he had no fear of heights.

''My my, look what the cat dragged in…'' She purred sensually and to her delight, she could see his surprise or discomfort on his body.

''Never had a criminal flirt before, they usually go; 'I'll splatter you on the wall!' or 'It's the bug!' and my personal favorite; 'Aaaaah!''' Peter quipped back.

She gave a wink. ''Oh, but I am no criminal. Just a girl with…exquisite taste in adventure.''

Peter chuckled. ''You are good, but I got you now. How about a nice cup of tea before I'll wrap you up.''

''Hmm, sounds delightful, but I have to pass. No snuggling on our first date.'' She said before suddenly jumping backwards with a backward summersault

She could feel the air current move along her body, using the gravity and friction to move it towards another balcony and started to run. She quickly entered the woods, sure to have lost him in the surprise when suddenly.

''You know, a stroll through the woods isn't exactly where I would go for my first date.''

She smirked. ''Oh, and what do you suggest?'' she said, watching the man next to her swing through the woods with ease thanks to his webs.

''Oh you know, a nice restaurant or movie, visit a place of interest and then walk you home late at night to get my first encounter with the father and take the usual daddy speech before taking my leave. I am a gentleman you see.''

She laughed, she actually laughed. It had been a long time since she had a laugh like that. This guy, he was so carefree, flirting and joking with her as if nothing was going on. Oh, how interesting!

And then, she caught his smell. That smell, so familiar… but it should not be, because that smell belonged to a human. And this was a school for monsters, not humans. Still, this smell, so familiar, she had to know and she would know.

''Hmm.'' She half purred and half hummed. ''I really enjoy our time together, but I am afraid our date shall have to be cut short. I mean really, sometimes one can have such…**bad luck**.'' And she let her Youki flow.

The demonic aura touched him, enchanted him and finally…

''What the!'' He shouted out and she took her chance, sprinting ahead and not looking back.

The heist may have failed, she couldn't take revenge, but in the end not all was bad because someone caught her interest, someone who should not be here.

=0=0=0=

Peter groaned as he walked towards his locker. He had spend all night to fix his damn web shooters. They suddenly short circuited out of nowhere and somehow, he knew she was responsible for it. He had to swap all the circuitry, followed by making a whole new batch of webbings. He was glad he managed to finish it by morning, but damn he was tired.

What surprised him however was that once he looked inside his locker, a very innocent piece of paper was place on top of his books. Being the curious human being he is, he had no other option but to take a look.

'_Meet me at the lake after school._ _-Black Cat'_

Black Cat? That's what she called herself? Interesting name, fit with her outfit and attitude. She sure loved to play with the conversation, which he very much appreciated instead of the verbal abuse he had to endure with any other criminal or monster. It also helped she had one heck of an alluring voice that send shivers down his spine and made a certain part of his anatomy move a bit thanks to her very sensual demeanor.

After meeting up with Kurumu and Moka, he talked about how he got a lead and was going o follow it after the lessons, he made his way towards the only known lake around the school grounds. He didn't want any of the club members to interfere because Moka would just try to fight, Kurumu would feel her territory being threatened and Gin was a pervert. Akira would follow Gin everywhere as Peter had noticed, so that would fix everything.

Taking a small detour once in a while until he was sure he wasn't being followed, he made his way and finally ended up at the lake after a quick sprit through the greenery. What he found there was a beautiful girl, not unlike those seen on TV for trying to become a model with very blond hair. He was practically speechless.

''What's the matter Peter? Cat got your tongue?'' She chided with a giggle.

''Black Cat I assume?'' He said after a moment to compose himself.

''In the flesh, something you wouldn't mind do you?''

Peter chuckled. ''Not at all, but do you mind telling me why you called me out here?''

Then she frowned. ''Yes, why the heck are you here Peter!''

He raised an eyebrow. ''Sorry? I enrolled like everyone else.''

''No, what I meant was why are you, Peter Parker, a human from New York City Manhattan here at Youkai Academy!?''

''W-what?'' He said aghast, taking a step back.

''Do I need to spell it out for you? Why are you here Peter! You are a human, you'll be killed if anyone knew!''

''You sound like you know me, do I know you?''

She sighed. ''Of course I know you, you were the last person I met before I ascended into this! Think for a second Peter, weren't you the smart one of the school!''

Peter groaned in frustration and sat down on a fallen tree, his hands on his head as he thought deeply about all he had earned.

_Black Cat_

_I've known her from the past._

_Cat Ears, Cat Tail…_

_Monster Cat - Bakeneko!_

_Bakeneko, according to old Japanese legends, cats that turned into monsters, Youkai Cats._

_How?_

_Cats who lived a long life_

_Cats who had a long tail_

_Cats who became too big_

_Cats who died… with regret…_

_No it couldn't be…_

_He remembered…_

''_Aunt May, this cat is injured!''_

''_Quickly, bring it inside!''_

''_Is she going to make it Uncle Ben?''_

''_I… We'll try our best.''_

''_Peter… it doesn't look good. Though she may be out of pain, the damage is done, she won't last until the end of next week.''_

''_Then I'll give her the best week she ever had!''_

_*Sniff Sniff*_

''_Goodbye… Felicia…''_

…

''…Felicia? Is that you?'' Peter asked after a while.

She gently smiled ''So you do remember.''

''But, but you died! I buried you myself!''

She shook her head. ''I did die, but I didn't pass on. I still had a lot of regret.''

''C-couldn't you come back to us? I was devastated that after all we had tried, you died.''

She walked moved and took a seat next to him.

''It doesn't work that way. If I had stayed, bad things would happen. I couldn't control my powers back then and I would only cause problems.''

''You mean the bad luck?'' He said and then noticing her surprise. ''Yeah it wasn't that hard to guess. Bakeneko are rumored to cause havoc where they walk, combine that with Black Cat and the last thing you said yesterday, it doesn't take a genius to figure out.''

She smiled once more. ''You've grown up nicely Peter, how long has it been. Ten years?''

He winked ''Ten and a half, but hey whose counting? I never expected to see you again, but then again, I never expected to end up here either.''

She turned serious again. ''You still owe me an explanation Parker. Why are you here.''

He sighed. Not even one whole week has passed and already did he meet a vampire, got into a fight, met his first arachnid stalker, met a succubus, almost got eaten by mermaids and now he found out his ex-pet became a hot blonde bombshell.

''It's a long story, but I want to hear yours as well. Why are you stealing?''

''Fine with me, but I asked first.''

''Alright, it all began half a year ago.''

=0=0=0=

Felicia almost cried as when she heard he blamed himself for his uncle's and girlfriends death. It wasn't his fault, it was just plain bad luck, even she could see it. However, she also knew Peter always had that strong sense of responsibility. Even when she died, she could feel his emotions from beyond the grave. It was nice to know you are missed, but it was worse to realize you could end his suffering simply by returning.

But she couldn't. In the long run, it would only cause more problems. She had to train, to prepare herself. Live off the streets and take care of her own life before entering his once more. She had hoped to join him in middle or at least high school, but she wasn't ready and couldn't leave the monster world.

And now, fate has given her a boon. She finally saw him again, but at what price. He wasn't fully human anymore, Spider genes flowing through his body. He should be glad to still be alive, but being the involuntary cause of both his uncle and his girlfriend's death was a big punch to the gut.

But now she was here and instead of him taking care of her, she would take care of him! She owed him after all… though it also helped he had turned into a fine young man. It didn't matter to her if he was human, spider genes or not. She would stand by his side all the way, if only he could understand what she had to go through herself…

''...And that's how I ended up here.'' Peter finished. ''Be sure to have taken your notes correctly, a test will occur next week.'' He added with a joke, making her smile.

''Very funny Spider, time for my tale.''

''I suppose I should start shortly before I met you…''

=0=0=0=

Her life as a cat wasn't a pleasant one. Her owner was a spoiled rich brat that didn't know how to correctly take care of her, trying to feed her things like chocolate and vegetables at which she hold her nose up. The brat also loved to play with her, but not paying like with a fake mouse, but with a BB gun and her as a target.

Life was painful and finally after a couple of years, she was released of her suffering… By being thrown into a river inside a sack.

She could still remember the fear of drowning, the fear of water enveloping her everywhere.

It was dark, cold and scary, but she also remembered his strong hands.

Those hands that pulled her up from her watery grave and took her to his home.

It was a warm place, they had tried to help her themselves as an animal vet was too far away, but the damage was done. Her lungs wouldn't function forever according to the nice old human male and he warned the child that rescued her.

For whatever reason, the child stayed by her side the whole week it took her to die. He fed her nice yummy food, he petted her when they were lounging on the couch and kept her warm during the cold nights.

It was the best week of her entire life, but eventually she passed away.

Her soul split from her body, but it wasn't her time to go. First she wanted revenge on the brat that cost her her life, but then she remembered the gentle warm child. She wanted to stay, but on instinct she also knew it would cause them problems, so she left and never returned until she felt she was ready.

Thus she entered the world of monsters. A world hidden in plain sight between valley's, magical barriers and invisible borders. She traveled, traveled and traveled some more. She only had herself to trust, started to steal to survive, became good at it and trained her monster cat abilities. Soon, she came aware she had a lot of control with her Probability Field Manipulation. Sure at first it was abysmal, but it didn't take long before she made other people and objects have such bad luck that she used for her own gain.

And so time passed. She survived on the streets with her looks, skills and smarts. She stole from the rich , used the money to live a normal life and finally entered high school, at which she met Peter again.

''But what about the girls you are terrorizing now? I mean they are just students right?''

''Hush Peter, let me explain…''

Her first week was very normal compared to Peter's. Follow boring lessons, take notes and eventually find a club. In the end, she joined the gymnastics club, much to the frustration of several other girls in the team, but then again, it was no team sport and individualism was praised.

And then, the girls struck. Inside the changing room, they cornered her and started to verbally abuse her, calling her names and even spitting in her hair. Honestly tough, it was no worse than the first years of her street life, but it angered her greatly. It angered her how they acted so alike that spoiled brat, how they flaunted their wealth and talked like they were the big shots.

So in simple terms she took action and one by one she took their possessions for herself, just to spite them.

=0=0=0=

''I see…'' Peter spoke after a while. So there was more than meets the eye. This was just payback, but even so he couldn't allow it to continue. Look where it ended up with him…

''Felicia…'' He started before she interrupted him.

''No, I understand Peter. This is almost very similar to what happened with your uncle, but I have to see this through too. It is part of my nature, my monster nature.''

''No, I understand that, it's hard to go against your instincts, it's similar to my Spider-sense right? But can't we find some sort of equal ground?'' He asked.

''What are you suggesting?''

''Well I am kind of pissed off they did that to you… so what about making them blame one another?''

''And how do you figure… oh Peter that is genius!'' She said, giving him a big hug, pushing her unmentionables around his left arm. He managed to ignore it luckily, but only because of the serious situation.

''I do however want you to promise to never do it again alright? If they ever intend to hurt you again, you come to me and we'll fix it together.''

''Oh Peter, you really are the best thing that happened to my life.'' She purred and slumped on his thighs, his hands automatically petting her head like so many years before.

=0=0=0=

Two days later.

''I still can't belief they had been stealing from one another all this time.'' Kurumu said while writing the article on the laptop and decorating the page with pictures.

''Well, one of the girls did have white hair. We just never expected them to steal from each other.'' Gin commented, overseeing her work with professionalism and an occasional stare at her breasts.

''How did you find out Peter?'' Moka asked, a bit upset because there was no action at all.

Peter shrugged, a very professional shrug after half a year of lying to Aunt May by telling her his superhero gig wasn't dangerous at all.

''I just got lucky with a letter in my locker, hinting at a possibility.''

In short, Moka could see bullshit when she saw it, but didn't comment on it. Frankly she didn't care at all about the fate of the 'thieving friends', just that there was no damn action.

''Kyaa!'' Ah, Kurumu finally noticed.

''Argh! Why sis!''

''Baka Gin.'' Akira muttered.

The door suddenly opened up and a familiar face greeted Peter's vision. Platinum blonde hair, her bust clearly visible through the attire and a smiling angelic, yet mischievous face.

''Hey is the club still asking for members? My last club disbanded and I am forced to look for another one.'' Felicia asked innocently.

''Whose asking…'' Gin muttered just before his leering gaze fixated on her, his tongue rolled out of his mouth, followed by his head being smacked and his sister dragging him away.

''No sis, no! I have to stay! I have to stay!''

His cries fell on deaf ears as no one made a move to help him, all too busy staring at the newcomer.

''Felicia, ignore him please.'' Peter said calmly as if nothing particular was happening. Sadly, he couldn't ignore the stares coming from behind his back, originating from both Moka and Kurumu. Sweat was already forming on his skin, same with the escape plan inside his mind.

''Peter, why do I have the feeling you two know each other?'' Kurumu said with a calm face, although the tick mark was imprinted a bit above her brow.

''Parker, is this how you solved the crime?'' Moka followed up, also a tick mark forming on her face.

Felicia, being the nice girl who she is intervened once she saw the other two.

''Hi, I am Peter's childhood friend, nice to meet you all!''

Sadly for Peter, her way of intervening is marking territory before another can take it.

''Parker!/Peter!'' Both the vampire and the succubus shouted out before closing in.

=0=0=0=

Keito didn't know to be proud or be frustrated as she read Peter's report.

According to him, the girls have been stealing from one another, but she knew better. A short talk with each girl showed that either one of them was innocent or all of them were lying.

Frankly, she couldn't care less and send them to Kuyo to be judged. Their sobs immediately cheered her up.

What she felt conflicted about however was that Peter had given her a false report. Should she be proud he can stand up to her? Should she feel angered that he helped a criminal?

She didn't know, but what she did know was that he passed the test. Though she was unaware how, he managed to solve the mystery all by himself, if the words of the other newspaper club members could be believed. He did solve it nevertheless. Be it with bribery, skill, violence or otherwise, he used his head some way or another and even found a way to blame the blame on someone other than the criminal.

Oh, she knew the criminal was Felicia Hardy. The fact that she immediately went to the newspaper club for protection says enough, but the club was off limits so she couldn't arrest her anymore.

Well played Peter, well played indeed.

Well, this was just the first test, one she didn't even plan out and did on a whim. Hopefully the other ones would give her a better image of her future mate.

=0=0=0=

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone, it has been a while. I've had a hard time to write this chapter, having add Akira, Felicia and some more information dumps inside. The structure of the PSB is also total bull, so I have to be careful not to make no sense even if it is canon.**

**Not much action, but I belief the flirting between Peter and Felicia fixed that up. Also, first time in his suit in the story, yay! **

**I am sorry I lied about giving Peter a werewolf girlfriend, it just didn't fit. I wanted to at start, but a writer has to make sacrifices in the end. I did manage to bring Black Cat inside so I belief that is a plus. **

**So, does anyone know what role Akira will play? I'll try my best to make her more like the anime she originated from, but I make no promises if she is a bit OOC. First time writing her and setting the mood for the humorous moments is very hard to do. Maybe it will work next chapter, I am pretty set on adding her to the story though, so sorry for the people who hate her and stuff. I am doing it for Gin's sake you know… Mhuahahahaha.**

**Hey I also made a funny huge discovery. Apparently Guests DON'T read the author notes (neither do some normal readers either). Like absolutely not as they still think Tamao is being added to the harem. Funny, because I belief I made it pretty obvious she wouldn't fit in the story due to her handicap.**

**Also new poll!**

**I am not sure what all you guys think about it… frankly I don't mind (well a tiny bit or else I wouldn't ask), but want to change Keito into another Spider Monster say a…Drider? I admit I like the sight of them more than the Japanese Jorougumo. I don't care if she changes or not, the story will pretty much be the same.**

**Yup, poll time, cast your vote, indefinite time until next chapter!**

**Oh and about new monster girls to the harem… a dragon really? No offense, but a dragon girl is pretty much a Mary Sue right there so…. no. If I am going to add new girls, I would probably try to get them from other manga or anime, just so people get a picture with the girl.**

**Also, reviewer will be the 100****th****! Wonder who it will be.**


	5. Water, Spider, Witch and Ice

Spider Amongst Monsters

Chapter 5

Water, Spider, Witch and Ice

''So you are saying that no one here knows anything, **anything** at all about what happened in New York months back?'' Peter had to clarify from his 'childhood' friend.

She nodded. ''Yeah, only those that lived in New York at the time knew of Spider-Man and even then they wouldn't think of making connection between you and your alter persona. You may have noticed, but most students aren't exactly that bright when it comes to logic, but that is because they all lived their amongst other monsters and things like magic. Most that too notice of your battle with the Lizard forgot about it a week later because it never made any impact on the monster world.''

''So no one knows about Spider-Man? Wow, I feel kind of happy and depressed at the same time.'' Peter muttered, leaning over the railing.

They were currently on the school rooftop eating their lunch in the heat of the sun. Their backs slowly warmed up as their horrible school uniforms absorbed the sun rays and released it on the skin underneath.

Peter had a tough time explaining about Felicia. Their story was that she saw him walking around and recognized him. She already knew what was going on due to the girls gossiping around in the locker room and decided to help her 'childhood' friend because she couldn't take it anymore. A small talk later and Peter found out the 'truth'. After the whole ordeal her club was disbanded due to having too few members, namely only her and she had to look for a new one.

And that's how she joined the club and Peter had to explain himself in front of a pissed of vampire and a jealous succubus.

If it wasn't for the stern lectures he repeatedly got next to his hero career from Aunt May, he would probably still be sitting on his knees and getting glared at.

''So Peter, are you still as smart as I remember? The tests are coming up pretty soon aren't they?'' Felicia changed the conversation to something entirely else.

Peter grinned. ''I've got this in the bag.'' He proudly stated. It was no bravado, he really knew he was going to get straight A marks on every test. As he was technically repeating year, he already knew most of the curriculum before even opening his books. Next to that, the grading system was more lenient than his previous school, thus he was sure to get all the answers right. He also didn't need to hold back during gym anymore too. It was great to go all out for once, though the same could be said about his classmates. Being pushed aside by what seemed a human being, but what felt like a truck still hurt.

''And you?'' He asked with curiosity. She didn't seem like a girl that studied a lot, but looks could be deceiving, because she also didn't look like a street girl either.

''Oh I am ready Peter. As a thief –glare from Peter– Ex-thief, you need excellent memorization and observational skills. I may not get straight A's like you, but I am sure I'll manage to take at least the top twenty, unlike your bluenette friend that is.''

''Hey come one, I know she doesn't have much book smarts, but no need to be so hostile.''

''All is fair in a game of love and war, my dear. She's competition, just like every other girls you seem to attract towards you.'' She spoke in a calm tone that betrayed nothing.

Peter snorted. ''I still find it strange that when back in New York, I had trouble just to get a single girl to like me and here they seem to be dropping from the sky every other day while I am not even looking for one.''

''Well it's not so surprising really.''

''Huh, what do you mean?''

''I mean you do have a certain appeal not many other males have. You know your faults, you aren't scared to act when needed and you have chosen a road to follow. It's not something everyone has figured out, especially at this age.''

Peter turned his face around to hide his growing blush, though he knew she already saw it forming and probably did this on purpose.

''I am not that great…'' Peter started to say, but she interrupted him.

''Not that great? Peter you are Amazing at the least. You are able to talk to a Vampire as if it was an everyday conversation, you have been chosen by a succubus as her chosen one, one of the most popular girls in school is interested in you and you even managed to get me to like you. Peter, you really have no idea what you are capable of, do you?''

Peter wished his head could explode right now. It didn't seem all that 'Amazing' to him in the slightest. He was just being himself, joking when scared and acting like a clown. Sure he never acted like this back in school, but he couldn't attract any attention at the time. Now, now he was free to act how he wished and don't have any repercussions unless he really screwed up.

In New York, Spider-Man was his mask.

Here in Youkai Academy, it was his lie of being a monster.

''C'mon let's go, I belief the rest is waiting at the club.'' Peter said, hiding his face by turning showing his back to her.

It didn't stop him from hearing her teasing giggle though.

=0=0=0=

''Keito, please go out with me!'' A male shouted out towards her from the empty hallway.

She sighed. Once again her PSC uniform didn't even protect her from her admirers. Yes it did help her from getting asked out by weaklings, which was a great blessing, but it also increased the amount of blockheads that asked for her hand.

''Not interested.'' She answered back, turning around to face her admirer.

He was a tall man, had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was an obvious American, just like Peter and somehow reeked like a wet dog. Also unlike Peter, this guy was filled to the brim with muscle that threatened to tear through his green uniform.

''Please reconsider.'' He said, moving forward, his lecherous eyes not unnoticed by Keito.

''I said… not interested.'' She repeated.

He didn't stop and she shot a web from her mouth, but it passed right through him. The moment the webbing touched his chest, his chest turned into the color of blue water and the web passed through without any effort.

''I am not taking no for an answer…'' He said threateningly, a lot more confident as he noticed her attack did nothing at all.

She didn't show it, but she was quite distressed at the moment. Normally she could stop her admirers with a simple webbing to the chest or limbs and let them hang against the wall for a while, but this was obviously not going to work for this monster. None of the PSC was nearby too, she was all alone at the moment, not even a single student in sight.

''I already have someone I like.'' She stated, hoping he'd get demotivated.

For a moment he was lost in thought, but then rage showed on his face and he suddenly enveloped her body with his water turned hands.

''**Who?''** He demanded, making her think at a rapid pace.

Should she point to a random stranger? No, that would create issues later on. Was she going to say the truth and say Parker? She didn't want him to hate her because she send this guy after him, she rather do it while her own name was hidden in the shadows. Peter needed to be tested, but only in controlled environments, this was not something she could control at all. However as he neared to her face with his own, she saw she had no other choice, broke down and muttered something that she really didn't want to say.

''What was that?'' The water guy said, not having heard it correctly.

''Peter Parker alright, Peter Parker!'' She shouted out in his face, making him smile sadistically.

''Very well, then I shall show you what happens when you don't return my feelings when I am done with him…''

And then he walked away slowly, each step forming a puddle of water on the ground.

Keito quickly regained her composure, though she had trouble standing straight. She had to warn Peter and she had to warn him fast!

With that mindset she ran through the hallways, dodged any lingering students in her way, not caring at all that her clothing was soaking wet and everyone gave her odd looks as a result.

Nothing ever goes as planned, not to mention, she hasn't planned anything at all from the very beginning. It was like Peter attracted trouble without doing anything remotely wrong. First Saizou, but that was just a scuffle. Next the mermaid incident, but that was on purpose according to Akashiya. Followed by the burglary crime, but that was Gin's idea! And now this!

Was he cursed or something? Was he cursed to forever interfere with the problems of others?

Finally she reached the clubroom, nothing looked like her admirer had arrived first. She wouldn't even belief if he did, after all he looked terribly slow as if each step took a lot of concentration. He also went the wrong way.

''Parker!'' She shouted out as she opened the door, only to come in sight with both Gin and Akira playing shogi, both very surprised by her sudden entrance.

''You are looking for Peter?'' Gin asked, too surprised that one of the most popular girls stood in his clubroom to act like the pervert he is. ''He went outside to get some fresh air with the girls.''

And then he realized it was Keito standing there. ''Hey, if you want a real maaaaargh!'' He shouted out as his sister kicked his shin. Keito didn't even hear those last words as she already ran back to where she came from.

The hallway she was grabbed, the route her admirer was following.

Outside…

=0=0=0=

''Hey Peter… I accidently made too much, do you want some?'' Kurumu said in a very over the top innocent voice.

''Eh… that's nice Kurumu..ehe…'' Peter nervously chuckled.

What she hold out was a very expensive Japanese looking lunchbox, filled with very delicious looking food. There was no way she accidently made too much.

Now normally Peter would never say no to free food, but the way Felicia glared at Kurumu made him feel kind of awkward. The moment the two met, it had been obvious that they wouldn't stand each other. While Kurumu specialized in 'cute' seduction, Felicia did no such thing and had or form of 'sensual' seduction. The two frequently glared at each other, trying to get more attention from Peter, who did his best to ignore the two and not blush at the same time.

''Oh, that looks great Kurono, maybe we could all share it together.'' Felicia commented.

Wow, her jealousy levels are high today.

''Oh, but I am sure Peter has a big appetite, now don't you Peter?''

He sure did! But he also lost said appetite with every second Felicia looked at him with that kicked kitten face of hers!

''Then maybe we should take turns cooking for him every single day, he would never have to go hungry again.'' Felicia countered, already thinking several steps ahead as was her way of life.

Kurumu didn't relent. ''Fine, only if Peter agrees.''

Peter nodded, saying no was just asking for trouble.

''Great! Then you can tell us who is better at cooking!'' She followed up with a gentle smile.

Argh! It was a trap! He's doomed!

He sighed, at least Moka acted like no- *Snap!*… she broke her chopsticks…

''Oh, it looks like I've used a bit too much strength. Silly me, I should probably go back to **training **soon or else I wouldn't know my **limits**.'' She spoke calmly.

She was highly irritated, she would not stand for this lovey dovey stuff happening around her. If only something interesting was going to happen…

''Hey, are you Peter Parker!?'' A tall teenager suddenly came out of nowhere and asked rudely.

Thank Nosferatu, maybe this guy was looking for a fight.

''And who are you, to ask for my name?'' Peter asked in return.

''The names Morris Bench and I am the guy who is going to bust you up!'' He roared, but before either Morris or Peter could react, Moka stood in between of them.

''Parker this one is mine, I am desperately in need of a fight and you are not going to stop me.'' She commanded, her tone leaving no questions asked.

Peter took a sideway glance at the spot she was sitting on before she made her move and saw the chopsticks broken in half on the ground. The ground itself also had a small dent where her feet were supposed to be.

Yeah, sounds good to him.

''Go wild.'' He called out.

''With pleasure…'' She grinned, showing her predatory smile and lunged forward.

=0=0=0=

Keito didn't know what to expect.

She ran as fast as her legs allowed her, but she knew she was going to be late.

Would Peter make it? Would Peter find a way to beat the guy?

She didn't know. He was obviously some kind of water elemental, considering his aquatic body. The only question is what rank or what sub-race inside the water elementals. There are sea elementals, which are considered one of the strongest forms. There are river elementals, which was some kind of mid-class and finally there are the normal water elementals, who aren't that strong, but still very dangerous.

In short, the rougher the waters they inhabit, the harder they are to defeat.

That's why she expected the worse.

That's why she had wide eyes and an open mouth as she saw the scene of destruction.

That's why she was slowly walking to Peter who had an amused look on his face.

''What happened?'' She asked.

Peter shrugged. ''In short, Moka happened.'' He explained in a very abridged way.

Morris beaten body had been slammed into trees, rocks and tombstones. None had hurt much, considering he consisted of pretty much only water, but that didn't mean her punches didn't do anything.

Moka walked back to her spot as if nothing happened with a small smile on her face.

''Ah that was therapeutic.'' She commented.

''But…but how?'' Keito stammered out, completely confused as she watched Morris his body slowly seep in the ground thanks to his unconscious state and inability to hold his body together.

''I am actually curious about that too, weren't you weak against water?'' Peter added his own voice to her question.

''Well of course I am, I am a vampire after all.'' Moka said in her regal tone. ''But this water was corrupted by Youki from the elemental and thus not considered pure anymore. The most it did was give me an annoying itch.''

''But how did you hit him! I couldn't even get out of his grip!'' Keito followed up, making Moka hmph.

''Hmph, again, I am a vampire. We are a race specialized in the control of Youki. How else do you think we are so strong? We sure don't walk around with bulking muscles. All I did was coat my hands and legs with Youki before hitting him.''

Peter nodded. ''Yes that does sound logical. You never see a vampire the size of a bodybuilder, they are a very vain race… So, how are you feeling? Still in need to hit anything?'' He asked with a bit of worry at the end.

''Not really, but do keep the joking to a minimum, I wouldn't want a rebound.'' She countered, giving him a unspoken command not to try his luck.

Keito sighed. Well at least everything ended well.

But how was she going to bring him back to Kuyo now?

=0=0=0=

The whole school was abuzz, some were crying, some were laughing, some looked pale and some somehow managed to obtain alcoholic beverages.

It was the day their results of the first exam would be posted on a board out in the open.

It was a moment of shame, of defeat, of cheers, of boasting, of happiness, of relief and finally of despair.

There were actually a lot of other moments that could describe the scene, but combine all in one word and you automatically get this;

Chaos.

It was a chaotic mess to say the least. Guys pushing others around, hoping to get a glimpse of their name on the board with a very low numbered number. The lower your number, the better you scored, you could pretty much see how well you ranked compared to other students.

Thus the week before was a moment of betting and now students with waterfalls in their eyes had to give up the amount they had bid to one another. Students who scored high cheered and those who scored low groaned.

Meanwhile, Peter and his gang of lovely girls made their way through and saw firsthand where they stood.

''Wow Peter, you really are number one.'' Felicia chided.

This time Peter had a comeback. ''You aren't so bad yourself Lady Thirteen. I would almost think you did this on purpose''

''Who me? I wouldn't dare.''

''No, and I tried so hard!'' Kurumu shouted out, pointing at her name standing at number 194.

Ouch, that mean she probably just got below the 50 points mark. She better step up her game if she wants to pass this year.

''What about you Moka, did you do well?'' Peter asked.

''Hmph, do you really have to ask? I am number 7 of course.''

''Whoa, magical seven.'' Peter commented absentmindedly while looking at the name underneath his.

''Yukari Sendou… where have I heard that name before…'' Peter muttered, though Kurumu heard it clear as day as she stood next to him, hoping he would console her.

''Sendou? You mean the witch?'' She asked with a slight bit of surprise.

''Yeah, she's number two. It's always good to know who you are competing with, especially if they look like the type to be angered quickly. You know her?''

She shrugged. ''Not really, in fact I only heard of her from the gossip. Apparently she is a young girl who skipped several grades to get here.''

''I see, must be one of those kid geniuses like Tony Stark or Reed Richards.'' Peter mentioned with his random knowledge database he had stored in his brain.

''Who? Oh look that's her right there!.'' Kurumu pointed at a typical witch hat in the distance.

The first thing that Peter noticed was her attire. It screamed 'Witch' from far and wide, or at least a very detailed cosplay. But cosplay does not exist here, at least to his knowledge, and so Peter could conclude from this observation that she indeed is a stereotypical witch.

The next thing Peter noticed was that she was scared of something.

The way she stood, the stature of making herself as small as possible. It was obvious to him that she was a bullied kid. He should know, he had been in the same shoes until he managed to worm his way out of loser to loner. Not much improvements, but at least Flash left him alone unless he interfered with the guy's agenda.

Another thing he had in mind was that she looked pretty familiar, but couldn't tell from what. Had he seen her walking through the hallways before? Not impossible, but somehow he knew that just wasn't it.

''Parker…'' Moka said a warning tone, her eyes on a small group that neared the witch.

He sighed. ''Yeah I got it.''

=0=0=0=

''Well well well, look who has fallen from her mighty throne.'' A typical average looking punk sneered at the little girl, who was too frightened to respond.

''Looks like you aren't the smartest thing around anymore, now are ya?'' He continued.

''A half human like you should just go back to where you came from. Now you don't even get the first place of the school anymore, you are of no use for our class.'' The taunts continued.

''B-but I am s-still the smartest in class…'' She stammered out, resulting in him being angered.

''Huh? You think that's important! Because you just lost first place, our class get's less voting rights and because of that, we all realize we don't need you here anymore. You are just a nuisance.''

Tears started to form from her eyes. ''P-please s-stop. P-please…'' She said in a hurt voice.

The guy just laughed in her face. ''Half breeds like you don't get to ask something like that from monsters like me. Get out of my sight… or rather just drop dead alrea-ARGH!'' He shouted out as a gloved hand punched him hard in the face, sending him in the air for quite a while until he slammed into a tree.

The whole crowd was now paying full attention to the scene, a big circle forming automatically to let the probably fight that would erupt not long after go without a hitch.

The punk wasn't unconscious yet, thanks to his endurance and tough skin and growled out. ''Ugh, what happened… Who did that!''

''Just memory loss? I was hoping for a dislocated jaw.'' A voice returned and the guy now focused on a rather well known student.

''Peter Parker… think yourself a hero don't you?'' he further growled out and slowly got to his feet again.

''I am more of a vigilante really, but I do try.'' Peter quipped back, the anger of his face still prominent.

''Why do you care about that girl, she is just a witch!''

Peter chuckled darkly. ''So? Do I really need a reason to help someone?''

''So you are saying you are one of those human lovers!?'' The guy sneered, scales starting to form over his body.

''Not only that, I even had a girlfriend too! What are the odds!'' Peter rebuffed.

''You d**amn traitor!'' **He roared out and fully morphed in his lizard like state. With deadly aim, he thrust his clawed hands towards Peter's neck, fully intend to rip his throat out, but to the surprise of everyone, Peter didn't dodge.

He grabbed the hand in mid air.

Peter started to laugh, not like his usual laugh, a truly dark sarcastic laugh.

''I really loved her you know… I truly did, sadly she died shortly after our relationship began…'' Peter said full of melancholy.

''Hey…'' Peter asked the guy in front of him. **''What!'' **he was forced to ask as his wrist began to feel very uncomfortable, blood wouldn't flow properly and Peter's hand was constricted tightly around his inner muscles.

''Guess what kind of creature eventually killed her…'' Peter asked further, but it didn't need an answer for everyone who heard those words immediately knew what Peter was getting at.

He did not sweat because his physiology didn't allow him that comfort. He did not shake, because his race could stand as still as a statue. He did not answer, he could not answer… He feared to answer.

''That's right, it was a Lizard…''

And the next thing he knew, a web shot from Peter's wrist and struck his chest.

''And I really need to get over it someday… but not today…'' Was the last thing Peter said before he pulled his web.

The lizard had no idea what was happening. He was swung in the air, slammed in the ground, back in the air and once more hit the ground hard. This action repeated and repeated, until he finally fell unconscious, not being able to take it anymore and it was at that moment that everyone knew…

Peter acted very nice most of the time… but he was still a monster from the inside.

=0=0=0=

''Parker… do you know why you are here?'' Keito asked the person in front of him.

''I assume it's because I beat the crap out of that guy.'' Peter answered.

''Correct… Now, I would like you to tell me a couple of things… You will answer them and you will speak the truth, do I make myself clear.''

Even Peter understood it was no time to make jokes. He truly lost it right there, he never knew he had it in him, but hey at least he didn't kill the guy. Although that could have something to do with the fact that his friends had to intervene before it got truly messy. He had such great friends!

Keito nodded, no emotion visible on her face.

''Alright, one. You came from the human world, correct?''

Peter nodded. ''Yup, New York to be specific.''

''And you left because you figured out you couldn't fit in anymore…''

''My powers were acting up and after losing my girlfriend, I wasn't in the best state of mind anymore so my grades dropped and I didn't finish my year.''

''So then you decided that Youkai Academy was the best place.''

''Pretty much yes.''

''This girlfriend of yours… was she human?'' She asked carefully.

Peter looked at her for a while, but couldn't read her emotions. She was just too calm.

''Yes.''

Keito sighed.

''You admit you are a human lover?''

Peter frowned. ''I don't hate them, does that make me a lover? Sounds kind of odd if you catch my drift.''

Dropping her pen on the table, Keito gave another deep sigh and used her fingers to rub her face. ''Peter, you do realize monsters and humans cannot mix, will not mix and won't ever mix right?''

This time Peter sighed. ''Ah, so you are one of them too, aren't you?'' He asked calmly, not even a single bit of accusation in his voice.''

''Them?'' Keito asked surprised.

''A human hater. You hate humans for some reason or another.'' Peter explained.

This time Keito got angry and Peter had front seat rows to see it happen.

''And what wouldn't you! Humans only cause pain and suffering, they are the cause as to why we have to go in hiding and scavenge the earth for scraps!''

Peter snorted. ''I've lived among humans and let me tell you what they think, they think monsters eat humans. They think monsters kill humans for no reason. You know why? Because most monsters do exactly that! A classmate of mine even bragged how he molested and raped girls for fun! You know who? Saizou, the guy I beat up first! Not only that, but isn't this school supposed to improve inter human and monster relationships. It's exactly this kind of attitude that monsters can't walk amongst humans without a problem.''

Keito's mouth hung open as she heard her crush talk back. This wasn't supposed to happen, Peter was strong… Peter was supposed to agree with her and see her way. Why was he doing this! Why!

''Get out…''

''Huh?''

''Get **out now!''** Keito roared, making Peter jump up by the hostility alone.

''Alright… but if you ever want to talk, your friendly neighborhood Spider is always ready to lend an ear.'' He said, at the door.

''**NOW!'' **

And Peter was gone, leaving her miserable and alone

=0=0=0=

''Umh… I want to thank you, for what you did…'' A very polite and little girl said to Peter as he just came out of Keito's office. Suffice to say he was quite surprised.

''You waited here all this time to say that?'' Peter asked aghast.

She nodded. ''I… I am just so happy not everyone hates me.'' She said with small teary eyes.

Peter chuckled. ''It's not a big deal… I just did what I had to do.''

She shook her head. ''No, you acted while everyone was just watching. No one raised a single finger to help me and you came out of nowhere and punched him in the face. Not only that, but this is the second time you've saved me!''

Peter snorted. ''He had it coming, spouting bull like that. I can't stand bully's like him. Eh, but did I really save you twice?''

She nodded. ''Unh, back when you were running from that scary Vampire, you saved me from a falling trophy cupboard which started to fall down.''

''Good for me, well good for you two, but it's nice to see the people I save in good health.

''So… you really don't hate witches…?'' She asked carefully.

Peter crouched down, took her head and ruffled her hair. ''Yukari, didn't you listen to what I was saying during our fight? I had a human girlfriend once. It would be kind of contradictory to say I hate witches after that.''

''Waaah!'' She cried out and gave him a surprise hug, which he gently returned.

'Are two you proud of me Uncle? Gwen?' Peter thought silently with a smile.

=0=0=0=

''Parker… who is that?'' Moka asked with a glare, pointed at Yukari.

Peter smiled. ''A new club member!'' He announced happily.

She snorted. ''So you go after little children too? Is there anything you won't attract around you?'' She asked with a very raised eyebrow with a very accusing voice.

Peter ignored her. ''This here is Moka, she's our resident Vampire. She may be cruel, sadistic and mean most of the time, but on the inside, behind all that darkness and evil, there is still something which can be called nice and gentle.'' Peter explained to Yukari who was looking with a fearful expression at Moka.

Not falling for his taunt Moka simply said. ''And you better remember it.'' Before walking towards another table to finish her own project.

''Peter, you're back, how did it go?'' Kurumu asked as she and Felicia started walking towards him.

''Really well, look what I found walking around the hallway, can I keep it?'' Peter jokingly said.

Kurumu smiled. ''Knowing you, you already nullified the warranty on her. Hello there, I am Kurumu nice to meet you.'' She said while bending over, her cleavage in full view for Peter. Whether it was on accident or not, Peter did fluster a bit.

Felicia on the other hand. ''Aww so cute! Can I feed her some times?'' She said with stars in her eyes.

Yukari, feeling a bit disturbed by the Bakeneko quickly moved behind Peter to use as a barrier.

''You should feel right to be scared of these two. As far as I know they are relentless in their goals and have no sign of stopping it any soon. It's also part of their charm though, I can't say I don't like them for it.''

''Aww that's so sweet Peter. I'll be sure to show you my apprrrreciation later.'' Felicia purred with her usual flirt.

''Don't push your luck.'' Peter countered.

''Oh, don't worry Peter, I know all about Luck.''

Yukari, feeling a bit braver now she had seen them interacting, came in view again. ''Oni-san, you have some weird friends.''

''Better to have weird and true ones instead of fake ones.'' Peter countered and she couldn't help but agree. ''Besides, they cheer the place up and I am not exactly normal myself now am I?''

''But with you it feels more forced!'' She denied his statement.

''Even so, I am doing it anyway. That's pretty weird isn't it? Now c'mon, time to show you the last three members.'' Peter motioned her to follow, leaving a bickering Felicia and Kurumu behind.

So then they entered the scene with Gin and Akira.

''…-50 points…'' Akira said, which somehow made Gin cry out.

''No why!''

Peter ignored the two.

''As you can see they have a close relationship. These two are half brother and sister and are the presidents of this club.'' Peter explained.

Gin, noticing the two now, desperate to get away from his sister immediately walked up to them.

''Hey Peter, who do you have here?''

''This is Yukari, she's going to become a club member here.''

Gin frowned. ''Is she? I don't remember giving permission for that.''

Peter had already turned to Yukari again. ''He is also a pervert and easy to control.'' He explained, making Gin's ears point up.

''Hey wait a second I am not easy to-''

''Hey Akira, have you found his latest porn stash yet?'' Peter called out to the sister, whose ears also immediately sprung up to a very delicate piece of information.

''No, I haven't. Do you know something I don't?'' She asked carefully.

Gin, sweating bullets, relented. ''Fine she can join!'' He shouted out.

Peter nodded. ''Ah, nothing really. I was just wondering if you made any progress yet.''

She shook her head in defeat. ''No, big brother is getting smarter. I am saddened by this loss.''

''Hey, why are you getting depressed over that!'' Gin called out with a funny face.

Meanwhile Peter was guiding Yukari to the teacher in command.

Nekonome was currently being very busy with a small stack of paper, which contained the tests they had taken for the results outside. Although they all got a number to see who is better, the grades still had to be placed inside the school management. Peter and Yukari were sure to get the highest marks, so they didn't feel intimidated by the presence of the stack unlike Kurumu who gave it worried glances now and then.

''Hey Miss Nekonome, I found a new club member!'' He said cheerfully.

Nekonome look up and gave a beaming smile. ''That's great! I'll make sure to get the paperwork done immediately!'' She answered.

''I also want to ask a favor.'' Peter said, making her raise an eyebrow.

''Oh, what is it Peter?''

''You must have heard about what happened this morning.'' He started, at which she frowned.

''Yes I've heard about your scuffle. Frankly I am upset, but I also know why you did it. You protected Yukari here didn't you?''

He gave a sheepish chuckle. ''Technically he hadn't done anything wrong yet as he hadn't made any hostile move, but I couldn't help myself.''

''Although I am upset you resorted to violence, especially at the level you had done to that student, I am not that angry. I would probably have done the same.'' She said with honesty. ''So what can I do for you?''

''I want to bring Yukari over to our class.'' He started to explain. ''She isn't very liked at her class and I am worried about her safety.''

Shizuka nodded. ''Sounds good enough to me. I'll make it happen as soon as possible.''

''Thanks teach.'' Peter thanked her and Yukari, who listened along did the same.''

=0=0=0=

Keito didn't know what to do anymore.

How could Peter say those things?

Why would Peter say those things?

Why Peter why!?

She was angry, she was furious…

He needed to be punished.

She hold out the latest news article with the fight against Morris Bench on the front page.

''Hydro-man learned his place thanks to Regal Vampire'' She read the headline out loud and crumbled the paper up in anger.

She had an idea…

With solid determination, she made her way outside her office and went deeper into the pit of despair that housed the PSC. The catacombs themselves, with at heart, the office of her leader himself.

But she wasn't going for Kuyo, no he would probably take care of this himself and she wouldn't let him have the pleasure of doing so. He had appointed her as the liaison between the PSC and the Newspaper Club, it was her job to end it with her own chosen judgment.

The catacombs was a cold place. Not only was the air itself frigid, the continuous sorrow of its inmates resounded through the walls with wails of despair that touched the very marrow of one's bones.

Keito was already used to the feeling and shook it of like it was nothing. It was in her monsters own blood to cause other's suffering, so unlike new members, she was already accustomed to the hateful glances that glared from behind the magically reinforced bars.

These students were all criminals to her eyes. They had been found guilty and if they weren't, they wouldn't be caught in the first place.

Punishment ranged from many different factors. One could get beaten up repeatedly, get their nightmares come to life due to strong illusionists or constant verbal abuse until they cracked. These punishments were strictly chosen by the type of person they are dealing with.

If it was a tough guy, break his body.

If it was a wise guy, break his mind.

If it was a weakling, break his soul.

The rules were pretty simple and the most important of them all was, leave no evidence behind.

The Chairman was a very busy and mysterious person. Kuyo quickly figured out the weak spots inside the system he created and formed the PSC as a club as a disguise, which soon became publically known as the police force of the school.

In his first year, he did just that. Helping monsters in need, solving crimes and guiding those who needed guidance.

In his second year, he showed his true fangs and let the club take bribes and practice sickening punishments.

And now in his third year, he was still doing that, only now he was more of an idol of the committee instead of an active member. He still made big decisions, but no one would see him in any classes or without any bodyguards around the hallways.

In any case, they became more and more known throughout the school as threat, yet it was all covered under wraps from the chairman simply because they were careful.

Students that were taken in came back as healthy as ever, yet their haunted eyes showed stories. Most stayed for a week, other would get out after a day, because the teachers will write down absences and the chairman would have to get involved after a while.

They forced these students to swear an oath of silence, mostly with the added effect of extra violence and threats. It worked most of the time and if they talked and the PSC heard about it, both the ex-criminal and his or her friends would get another week.

Letter's of absence because of sickness could always be faked after all and everyone knows how _contagious_ a sick person was.

Keito smiled how she remembered when the groupie from the Black Cat burglar event got out.

Silent, shaken and terrified.

They hadn't harmed a single hair on these girls. All they did was spend a night or two inside their jails, separated and listening to the incredible orchestra of the torture of other monsters.

After walking for several minutes, having taken several turns and twists to get to the right location, she finally found the right cell.

''Hey _Hydro-Man_, could you do me a favor?''

=0=0=0=

Yukari fit in with the group pretty well. She was shy, a bit introverted, but very open and nice to those she trusted.

Obviously Peter was on the very top of that list. Miss Nekonome quickly took spot two and Akira spot three.

What was odd, was that she chose Kurumu of all people as the fourth.

It probably had to do with the fact that Kurumu hid her away from one of Felicia's cuteness overload episodes.

That and her breasts. It was quite obvious she had a breast fetish, which also probably explained her liking for Akira as she also had a rather sizable bust. It wasn't an uncommon thing for her to suddenly start to give a massage, much to the ire of the succubus, although Akira was indifferent about it.

She also could do quite some interesting and handy tricks. Materializing objects out of nowhere, she always had an utensil ready for whenever anyone of the group needed something, be it a simple pencil or even a chair.

She told him later on that Witches use science and magic together with the rules of nature to create something out of thin air. Anything that hold technology was impossible for her to replicate, but most wooden objects and the like were easy enough for her to do. All she needed was a blueprint inside her head and a wave of her heart shaped wand.

She admitted she wouldn't be of much use in a fight though, her skills mostly formed to bring herself better comfort than to protect herself. Yet, she was a great addition to the team thanks to her intellect and child like point of view.

No matter how smart you are, children still had the habit of saying the obvious no grown up would ever come up with.

Currently Peter was lounging up at the roof alone. It wasn't that he liked being alone, but sometimes, he just needed his alone time. The girls were all great, no doubt about that, but he still had a need for comfortable silence. They were always screaming and shouting whenever something happened, even Moka was slowly moving out of her shell as Peter noticed her talking more and more.

He doubted she was even aware of that fact.

Kurumu and Felicia still did their best to get his love. He sure as hell wasn't oblivious about that. Really, their lunchbox showdowns and seduction moves they placed on him were evidence enough to proof they have interest in him.

But Peter didn't know if he was ready yet for such a decision.

Gwen was still in his mind, even if it has been half a year ago. Not only that, but the whole situation with Felicia was still quite odd in his mind. She once was his pet for crying out loud. Does that mean if hooks up with her, it will count as bestiality?

Yes, the mind of Peter was a weird place when he had time to think. Where else do you think all those quips come from? From a mightier power up high? Pff, yeah right.

''I really should stop thinking…'' Peter muttered out loud.

''**I suggest you'd stop breathing too…''** A rough voice said from behind and a second later, Spider-sense activated, making Peter jump away onto a wall from one of the towers of school and take a look at his attacker.

The assailant was literally a walking form of water swirling around his body. He was man shaped, but no distinguished features were visible as he was constantly shape shifting around.

Still, it was pretty obvious who the guy was.

''Hey Morris, how's life?'' Peter asked with his usual fake bravado.

''**The name's Hydro-Man now punk.''**

''Hydrant-Man? Man, the dogs must love you.'' Peter quipped.

''**No, Hydro-Man you insect, your silly club gave me that name and I rather like it.''** The torrent of living water replied. **''And you'll pay for what you did to me!''**

He stretched out his arms and two blasts of highly pressured water were blasted towards the wallcrawler.

''Technically I am- Ah forget it, no one got it right so far so why would you be any different.'' Peter said as he shot a web to yet another tower and swung himself out of harm's way, landing on all fours vertically as usual.

''So Hydro, what's the plan? You keep attacking and I'll dodge until I finally find a way to get past that aquatic body of yours?''

''**You cannot defeat me without the vampire Parker, give up and let me squash you!''**

''Yeah, I am not liking that plan, let's go with mine m'kay?''

Morris answered with yet another blast of water and Peter dodged it as usual thanks to his highly developed reflexes.

''How did you get out of the PSC's cells anyway? Last time I remember, you were transported in a water bottle and Gin took a picture.'' Peter asked with a frown, jumping higher to evade yet another ball of water.

''**That's between me and Keito!'' **Hydro-Man roared back.

''So it's Keito who set you free? Man I know I pressed some hard buttons, but she was asking for it. Ugh, women you know?'' He tried with a small grin.

''**Grah! You touched my Keito!? I'll kill you!''**

''No wait, I meant metawhoa!'' Peter tried to calm the aging torrent of water down, but water came fast and from both sides as Morris used both his hands to cross two streams of water and slammed them into Peter who was right in the middle.

At least that was what he tried to do and Peter saw it coming, but that wasn't why Peter said his 'whoa'.

The water… it… it froze right in mid air! Not only that, but snow was actually dropping from the air!

''This is giving me the chills, hey you sure you want to continue?'' Peter asked with worry as Morris now had two long stumps of ice instead of arms.

However, much to his continued surprise, Morris was still freezing up.

''**Aaaah! My body! My body is so cold! I am freezing, AAAAH!'' **He screamed out loud as his body was slowly forming in a frozen statue.

''Hold on! I'll get you!'' Peter shouted out and made his move forward. Even though the guy tried to kill him, he didn't want to see an actual murder happening in front of his own eyes. He had seen enough of that in New York thank you.

But it was of no avail, Peter couldn't do anything about the ice and when he tried to grab Morris himself, his arms went right through him because of the molecular structure it was in.

''**No! No! NOOOO!''** Morris screamed out with his final breath and the slow moving ice enveloped him fully.

''No damnit! No!'' Peter shouted out his frustrations and punched the railing next to him, which bend because Peter didn't hold back at all.

''Damnit, what happened! Why! Who!'' Peter groaned, holding his hands against his head to think about what happened.

''It was me.'' A girly voice suddenly said from behind and Peter twisted his head at such a speed that one might think he broke his neck.

There next to the door that lead towards the staircase was a purple haired girl with long hair. Her clothing looked uncared for and for some reason she was sucking lollypop. Still, that wasn't what was important right now.

''W-What did you say?'' He asked threateningly.

''Don't worry, he's still alive. I know you don't wish to cause permanent harm in your fight, so I just froze his outer shell. He'll be stuck there for half an hour until he will break through.'' She explained… blankly. She didn't even glance at the popsicle. Her personality; Ice cold…

Peter gave a sigh in relief. ''Thank god…'' He said with a content face. However, there was still the issue about the girl in front of him. ''Thank for saving me I guess. Can I help you?''

She nodded. ''You can, why did you touch the Spider Slut's breasts?''

Eh?

=0=0=0=

**Author's Note:**

**Hmm, took me a while to write this down. Honestly I am not happy at all by this chapter, but it wrote itself this way and I can't bring myself to change it. I still need to improve my fighting scenes, but that's why I write in the first place. To have fun and improve. I hope I'll write other villain encounters better in the future.**

**I do think I am progressing pretty well in emotional scenes, but that's just my opinion. I cannot stand a chance against gods like Gabriel Blessing and Shadenight123, but I'll try my best to match up.**

**The relationship between Peter and Yukari will be strictly a not blood related Brother and Sister relationship.**

**To enter the domain of the Loli… I am not ready yet for such a big decision. I might change it later though, it can always happen with some correct writing, but I'll start with big brother and little sister.**

**Ah a mention, when I said bring in girls from other Anime's and Manga's, I meant like one time encounters for chapters and stuff. Frankly, I have to agree with some critique and say that the harem shouldn't become too large. One of the reasons why Yukari will be set aside… for now?**

**I am already noticing that some girls get more scenes than others. If you want to see more of a certain girl, please write it in the comments. I do want to say that Keito is definitely going into the Harem, so no fear of her attitude right now. It's part of plot!**

**I also notice I am screwing up the timelines a bit… but meh, I seriously doubt any of you guys actually care what happens when, as long as it does happen. It's a tiny bit AU after all.**


End file.
